And Then I Awoke
by NinjaWithImagination
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in Middle Earth? That's something this LOTR fan will have to figure out because if she doesn't, not only will she not help destroy the ring, but she won't be able to save her friends! And that... would be bad. Tenth Walker. :D
1. How it all began

**Disclaimer-I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters D:**

_**Chapter 1**_

**A/N: HI! This is my second LOTR fanfic :D! I don't know how good it'll be, but please REVIEW and tell me! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope ya love it! BTW-I changed it around a bit because I was sent some reviews on how Atlanta was a bit Mary-Sue-ish. *Makes her shorter* :D NOW SHE'S MY HEIGHT! **

**Atlanta POV**

"Stab! Now do an evasive maneuver! Imagine what you'd do if your attacker came at you from your right!" shouted Mrs. Porter, my weapons teacher. Everyone in our class called her 'Old Battle-Axe' because she was literally that kind of person. She was tough, strong for her age (which was in the late 40s or early 50s), and took no crap from anyone. But we all loved her anyway, especially her extravagant stories for every move we learned and how it could help us.

"Atlanta! I want you and Kris to come and demonstrate something with me." I blinked. _She wanted me to come? And fight Kris, the star student? Okay…_ I walked into the middle of our training area where she was. "I want you to fight Kris as well as you can without the sword." my teacher commanded. I couldn't help but smile a bit. I mean, I had taken Stage Combat last summer and knew how to get somebody on the floor. But, for the sake of surprise, I pretended to be horrified.

"But… we barely worked on that stuff!" I exclaimed. She glared at me.

"Just use what you've learned with swords and incorporate it into fighting without one!" she explained. I nodded to show her I understood and got into my fighting stance. Feet apart, hands held in front of body to block, eyes focused on the attacker. As Mrs. Porter explained what we were going to do, I went back a year and tried to remember what my teachers had taught us.

"And… start!" the Battle Axe shouted, and Kris advanced on me. Throwing his fist towards my chin, I ducked it and kicked his feet from under him. The guy landed on the blue mats with a thump. It was a very quick end of a battle, because once you were down we acted like it was over.

"Keep going!" Porter shouted. _Wait… what?! _I jumped back just as Kris tried to grab my foot. He jumped back up and aimed a kick at my hip. Without thinking, I blocked it with my arm and threw his leg back with as much force as I could, unbalancing him. With that, I was able to push him down again, jumping behind him and easily got him in a choke hold. The class was silent.

"And Atlanta wins!" I could hear the shock in our teacher's voice. _Where did that come from? _I felt a bit sorry for Kris, who had obviously never taken anything but weapons class, but a piece of me was super happy about my epic moves. I mean, sure I was pretty good at fighting with a sword and such, but never teacher's pet material. I let go of Kris, and gave him a little 'sorry I kicked bootie' smile, and skipped over to where everyone was sitting at the side of our training area.

_A few hours later…_

"See ya'll on Thursday!" Mrs. Porter shouted as we all walked out of the building. Lots of my fellow students patted me on the back, but others gave me glares. _Can't win 'em all. _I shrugged.

"Hey!" said a voice. I turned around to see my friend, Alan, walk over. I gave him a little grin.

"Hey Alan! What did you think of my performance?" I asked cheerfully. He shook his head.

"I have no idea how you did it! I mean, everyone was thinking Kris would-and no offense intended-crush you, but you just threw him down in seconds! And then you just got him in a choke hold like _that!" _he snapped his fingers to emphasize. I rolled my eyes. _Of course everyone was thinking that! _I sighed.

"Anyway, what are ya going to do now?" he asked. I gave him a dramatic eye roll.

"Well, after I save the world from the zombie apocalypse, I'll probably watch some movies." I told him.

"Let me see… which movies would a girl like you watch… either you'll watch Lord of the Rings… or Lord of the Rings… and if you're feeling real brave, you'll watch Lord of the Rings!" he sarcastically exclaimed.

"So I'm a bit addicted…" I trailed off. That was an understatement! Just a look at my school locker would reveal my addiction to Tolkien. It had pictures of the Fellowship glued all over, there were post-its with famous quotes stuck on the door, and each book of the series was caringly stacked on the cubby part on the top. Alan always joked about how in my reality, elves and dwarves are real, but I tell him that he's wrong-there would also be hobbits and wizards. But no orcs!

We kept goofing off until we reached his house. Waving a goodbye, he walked through the gates and disappeared from view. I sighed, hitched my bag higher on my shoulder, and kept walking.

It was a cold and brisk fall day. I watched the leaves fly past me, and pulled my loose auburn hair into a bun. Ever the procrastinator, I wore a bright orange woolen hat and jeans, ignoring my mother's pleading for me to just wear a scarf or jacket. The hat was one of the fuzziest things I had, and my friend Ella had made it as a joke. Throwing a stress ball our school counselor had given everyone in the air, my hazel eyes followed it up and down. I was smaller for my age, not small enough that I was teased constantly, but small enough that people assumed I was a freshman in high school.

Reaching my house, I fumbled with my bag for a second before extracting the key and inserting it in the door. The moment I opened it, I was mauled by a small furry white creature.

"Down, Plato, down!" I chided my Bichon Frisé. Shuffling into the kitchen, I gave him his food and clomped upstairs. Entering my room, I dropped my bag on the wooden floor, and flopped into my red beanbag that looked out into the forest outside my house. Sighing, I looked around my room. The walls were decorated with LOTR posters, my pillows had the fellowship on them, and even my laptop's screensaver was the cover of the first movie.

"I'm obsessed…" I muttered, inserting the first movie's disk into my TV. As it loaded, I looked outside. Sigh…

_Yet even more hours later…_

I turned off the television and sighed. Plato was sitting next to me, looking curious. I yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap, pooch. Wake me up when the world ends!" I muttered, closing my eyes. I just needed a short rest…

**A/N: GIRL POWER! Atlanta kicked butt there! :D And yes, her friend Alan is a dude… and NO he is not her boyfriend. XD I've always wanted a Bichon Frisé, and to name him Plato (the Greek philosopher XD)! :D Lucky Atlanta gets a TV in her room *is jelly* D: I SHALL CONTINUE WRITING THIS IF LOTS OF YA LIKE IT! Well… I'll keep writing it to keep my pride anyways. 0-0 But yeah! Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	2. Revealing Secrets IS SOMETIMES GOOD

_**Chapter 2**_

**A/N: So… I'm writing this chapter right after the first one because I don't really read stuff that says it only has one chapter… I don't know if anybody else is like that, but I'm doing it FOR PEOPLE LIKE ME!**

**:D I GOT REVIEWS! (And sorry about taking so long to post this… I have the horrible school and my *coughs and stares at beta* beta doesn't come on as much… D: I WILL WORK HARDER!)**

**REVIEWS-**

**LadyBritish: Thanks so much for all the specified constructed criticism! You'd be an amazing editor! ^^**

**Asphodelmoonlight: First-love the username it's super interesting! Second- What should I change? Is there something specific? What do you think would make her less perfect? You like the story! 3 thanks! Yeah, I'm going to do my best to grow her out of the Mary-Sue. My grammar is what I'm most proud of. I go over it 3 times, and then my beta goes over it. IT'S LIKE MAGIC**

**Sleepy Lurker-I think it's like she pushed Kris's leg back, and while he was unbalanced, was able to make him fall so she could get around him to put the choke hold on him. Okay! I'll change her eye colour to a different colour ;) Wow you know lots about swords, something I don't know . I think that Mrs. Porter would have shown the kids the basics like choke hold and such. I might write something in about how Atlanta learned it in Stage Combat in the summer (TOTALLY NOT SOMETHING I DID XD) so she knew it better than Kris. Probably practiced with broadswords? I mean, it's not fencing, it's weapons class xD I've always wanted a weapons class ;-; Anyway, I know one of her hobbies is going to be drawing (it's kind of funny because when I read that I thought it said hobbits and then I blinked and realized I was hallucinating again) and she'll probably be a terrible cook. I FEEL FOR HER. *Can barely make toast* Yeah she'll know first aid and such. **

**TO EVERYONE- I'm going back and changing the story a bit, changing Atlanta so she's less of a Mary-Sue. **

**Atlanta POV**

I yawned and stretched. Opening my eyes, I let off a short gasp. The sun was right in my eyes!Covering them with my hands, I blinked a few seconds before looking around. Not my room this was (random Yoda backwards speak moment). I was, apparently, on a dirt road surrounded by grass and trees. I blinked. I'd heard of sleepwalking, but there were no dirt roads anywhere near where I lived! Unless I had been walking the whole night…

I heard the clip clops of a horse's hooves. _Oh! Maybe this is a horse trail! I'll just ask the person on the horse where I am! _I stood up woozily. My head hurt like hell and my clothes were mussed up. The person was riding much faster than I had expected. Putting a hand to my forehead, I balanced myself and shouted at the incoming person wearing a pointed hat I could see riding over.

"Excuse me?" I put my hand above my eyes so I could see better. The horse slowed down.

"What is it?" asked the person in a familiar tone. I blinked. _No, he couldn't be…_

"Um… I just woke up here and have no idea where I am. Would you mind telling me?" I asked

nervously.

"You are just a day away from the Shire. Why? You do not seem to be a hobbit." The man said. _The shire… was it a barn? A hobbit… was that some sort of groomer? Maybe the person who made the place was addicted to Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit?! Sounds like me!_

"Uh… no! I'm Atlanta by the way. And you are?" I asked, confused.

"I am Gandalf the Gray." He replied. I blinked.

"Is this some sort of Lord of the Rings reenactment?" I asked him. He took off his hat and stared at me. _Holy mother of cheese crackers, it's really Gandalf!_

"I am sorry… but I do not know of what you speak." He said. But he barely had time to say that before I blurted out, "OHMIGOD YOU'RE REALLY GANDALF!" which obviously startled him.

"Yes… where are you from? You do not seem that… normal… for around here." He questioned. I blinked. Well, if he was Gandalf, I could tell him anything!

"Um, before I tell you, are you going to Mordor from the Shire after seeing Bilbo Baggins' ring?" I tipped my head at him with huge innocent eyes. He blinked this time.

"Yes, how did you know? How do you know what I am doing?" he asked suspiciously. _Well this would be a long story…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A while (maybe an hour or so?) later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"So you know what is to happen?" the wizard raised his eyebrow as we rode down the path.

"Well, me being here could change things up a bit, but besides that, yeah!" I said cheerfully.

"Tell me about Bilbo's ring." He insisted. _Should I?_

"Well… I don't know if I should!" I told him worriedly. His sharp look softened.

"Please, it could make this much quicker."

"Fine… Bilbo got the ring from Gollum." I saw his eyes. "And yes, that means that it is the Ring of Power, made by Sauron. You were supposed to go to Mordor and you would see the black tower/castle thing and realize it was busy. Then, you went to a white towered city and got manuscripts from Isildur himself. You found out that the only way to tell if it was really the ring was to put it in fire." I took a deep breath.

"We must get back to Frodo! He could be in danger!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"Well, here's the thing… how long does it take to get to Mordor, then the place where Isildur's stuff is then back to the Shire?" I asked nervously.

"about two months or so. Why?" Gandalf replied. I blushed.

"Well, the bad stuff doesn't come until right after you get there… so maybe you should, like, go to Rivendell or somewhere first to tell them!" I reasoned. After all, the Black Riders were important!

Gandalf gave me a 'WTH?!' sort of look, and then seemed to realize he probably couldn't reason with fate.

"I agree. We shall ride to Rivendell." He proclaimed.

"Yay! I get to see the elves!" I cheered. The wizard's horse whinnied in response. _What a lovely little circle of noise we had!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~_At nighttime (when the evil things come out to eat cha)…_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We shall stop for the night here." Gandalf told me. I looked around at the cave. Very nice and spacious… but no TV! I walked over to a corner and lay down, staring at the wall.

"Gandalf?" I asked.

"Yes, child?"

"What if orcs come?"

"Then I shall fight them off."

"Not like that! I just mean, wouldn't we be asleep so they could just cut our throats out?" I asked nervously. The wizard laughed.

"Do not worry. I have a spell up that will keep us out of harm's way for the night."

Silence.

"Gandalf?"

"What is it?" he sounded a bit annoyed.

"How do you become a wizard?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to be able to keep the orcs away."

"Do not worry about that now. Soon, you shall be able to fight them all." _But I COULD fight! I just didn't want to be sleeping and have them use their ninja powers to tiptoe over and kill me! But alas… adults (especially wizard ones who never seemed to die) never understood._

I rolled over and stared at the outside of the cave. Probably a sleepless night. All I could wonder was what my poor dog thought when I either magically disappeared or kept sleeping without being able to be woken up. And what my dad thought! I mean, usually he gets home and I'm either watching something or playing music really loudly so he has to yell for me to 'shut it up!'

And all my other friends… what about them? And Mrs. Porter? And Alan? And my classmates and teachers? And… I felt really tired now…

_~~~~~~~~The next day (and I promise to stop using so many of these XD)…_~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gandalf, if you have magic powers, can't you just zip us over there?" I asked sweetly.

"I cannot. There are limits to every wizard's power. But I have been using my powers to make us cover land quicker than we would normally." He replied. The wizard had gotten pretty used to my random questions that seemed to come out of the blue.

"So, due to your epic magic making us speedy, how much longer till we get to Rivendell?"

"Another day or so."

"Really? Dude, that's so cool!" Gandalf raised an eyebrow at my language.

"I agree, it is quite 'cool'." He replied smoothly. The poor man had to live through all of my strange words and ways, and had kind of gotten used to it. I had spent most of our trip asking questions or just staring at stuff. _I mean, Middle Earth was a bit like what Earth would be like if it wasn't so polluted and horrible! Well… except for all the magical creatures…_ (**A/N: you know you just had a strange mental image of some celebrity meeting a dwarf or hobbit. YOU KNOW IT XD) **I had done some crazy things (like dramatically bowing at the horse Gandalf was riding, as I was not currently mounted on a horse and then starting to sing "FEEEELINNNGGGSSSS") and for some reason, the wizard hadn't killed me yet.

_But soon…_

I looked around. There were no other people around which was pretty interesting to me. I reached into my pocket and froze. _YES! I HAVE MY IPOD! _I silently cheered. Giving a sneaking glance to Gandalf, I carefully pulled out my earphones.

"May I ask what you are doing?" he didn't even look at me.

"Uh… nothing." I stuffed them back into my pocket and stared ahead of us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_The Next Day…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"OHMIGOD are we there yet?!" I was so sick of just riding, so I was walking now.

"Yes." Gandalf raised his eyebrow at me, and pointed forwards. _OHMIBANANA WE ARE! ALMOST! _I stared at the river Arwen would cross with Frodo. I needed a camera SO badly.

"Ack!" I squealed as an arrow seemingly appeared out of nowhere and the elf holding the bow glared at me. Then he noticed Gandalf, and smiled uncertainly.

"She is with me." He explained, and the guy lowered his bow. I winked at him, and kept walking next to the horse, ignoring his annoyed/confused look.

Everyone seemed to know Gandalf, smiling and bowing at him. Of course, being the mortal girl, I was given the 'and she is…?' look multiple times. I just grinned at them with a 'why, yes, I'm crazy' face. The wizard jumped off of the horse, which was led to the stables, and we walked to where I guess Elrond was. As we walked, I mentally sang E.T. by Katy Perry but the version** sung by Pentatonix.**

"In here." The wizard commanded and I skipped in cheerfully. Then I saw Lord Elrond, and had to stop my jaw from dropping to the floor. Because… well… he was Lord Elrond! He looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. Using my limited self control powers, I gave him a wave, and then took a tiny step backwards.

"This isn't awkward at all." I muttered under my breath, earning a smile from Gandalf as he stepped forwards.

"Gandalf!" Elrond exclaimed. He looked at the wizard's face and frowned. "I take it you come bearing bad news." The wizard nodded.

"I believe that the Ring of Power has been found. I am going to go and find the creature that has it, and once I do, I will bring him to Rivendell."

"Rivendell cannot keep such a malicious object!" Elrond objected. Time to interrupt.

"Well, what if you didn't keep it? What if they just came for safety and to gather their strength?" I asked, earning a look from Gandalf. Elrond raised his eyebrows.

"What do you think we should do, mortal?" he asked, his tone a bit harsh. _Well then._

"I think you should have a council meeting and discuss what to do. The best action would be to destroy it!" I exclaimed. He looked a bit surprised that I had an actual legit idea. _Obviously he didn't know much about mortal girls!_

"What is your name?" he asked with interest.

"Why does it matter? Maybe I just don't have a name or I'm some super powerful thing in disguise." I wiggled my eyebrows, earning a weird look. _Heh…_

"It matters because I would like to talk to a maiden without calling her a maiden." He said with humor.

"Well, if you're gonna be so pushy, my name's Atlanta." I flipped my auburn hair.

"Well, Lady Atlanta, that is a good idea." He smiled. _Is he warming up to me?!_

"Yay!" I cheered. More weird looks.

"I will have an elf show you to your room." Elrond told me. _Oh! He wanted to talk to Gandalf in private._ A tall lady with blonde hair walked over and smiled, motioning me to follow her.

We arrived at a door, and she told me I'd be staying here. Thanking her, I peeked inside and froze. It was posh. Very posh, like something you'd see in a five star hotel. Without a TV and all those special 5 star amenities though. I stepped inside the room, in awe.

"AWESOME!" I shrieked, flopping on the soft bed. I inched towards the dresser, and peeked in. _Why are there only dresses?! WHAT ABOUT PANTS AND TANKS?! _I hyperventilated. Peeking outside of my window, I decided to go for a walk. Like hell I was staying in my room.

Slamming the door closed behind me, I skipped down the hallways, doing random twirls.

"I THINK I'M CRAZY!" I shouted down the corridor, then rolled down the stairs. I ran outside. The sun covered my face. Falling onto the grass, I stared up at the sky.

"Are you hurt?" a voice asked worriedly. I sat up and looked over at a pretty elf lady. _OH CHEESE IT'S ARWEN! _I nodded.

"It's just really pretty here!" I got up, brushing the dust off my pants. "Speaking of here, I have no idea where anything is." I grinned at her. Smiling at my hint, she nodded.

"Here, I will show you around." She led me upstairs to the library. _Books everywhere!_ I giggled, and pointed to Arwen where a couple of elves were… let's say they weren't studying the books, more like each other. She laughed at that, and continued giving me the tour. showed me around.

"And last, here is the training arena!" she pointed out, showing me the various targets to shoot with a bow and some elves sparring with swords and knives. They were really good, light on their feet, but they didn't have the same sort of strategies that Mrs. Porter taught us.

"Can you shoot a bow?" the elf asked me curiously. My eyes widened, and I shook my head.

"If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!" I quoted from Demi Lovato. She looked confused. I rolled my eyes, and shrugged.

"We should get back to your room." She led me back. To my surprise, Gandalf was there looking nervous.

"We need to leave immediately." He told me. Feeling a bit annoyed, I glared at him. "We must go now, Atlanta!" he ordered. Sighing, I nodded and waved at Arwen as he led me to the stables where I was given a beautiful bay mare that nickered at me.

"What was that all about?!" I hissed at him once we had left Rivendell.

"Frodo is in more danger than you think." He whispered, pushing his horse to a canter which I matched easily. He looked surprised at that. "You can ride?" he asked with interest. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude! I started riding at age 6! I should know how to ride." I gave him a dull look. Suddenly, I got an idea. Slowly, I turned around and in seconds I was facing backwards. The wizard looked even more shocked. I winked at him, and then turned back.

"I can hang myself from a horse like a sack of potatoes." I told him, but then just went into a gallop.

"Come on, Lace." I cheered the mare that just looked like a 'Lacy' to me. She went even faster. This was a powerful horse. Gandalf was galloping right next to me.

"FUN!" I cheered.

**A/N: SO I'm going to end there anyway XD. Yes, I did start riding at age 6 but I haven't gone riding for a while. It's very saddening to me. And yes, I do love doing around the world and sack of potatoes (around the world is turning around on your horse and sack of potatoes… is self explanatory). I was on the verge of naming the mare Tilly after a bay I knew that I loved, but I shall hold it in ;) LOL can you imagine poor Gandalf having to go on a super long journey with an annoying girl who has no self control or maturity!? Wait… I JUST EXPLAINED MYSELF! 0-0 I need an orange woolen hat… REVIEW PLEASE**.


	3. THE HOBBITSIES!

_**Chapter 3**_

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY- COMMUNICATION PROBLEMS WITH MY BETA! BUT NO MORE! Note- this is the version that was not edited by my beta, so it may have problems. But, no more troubles! On with the story!**

**Atlanta POV:**

"Gandalf, we can slow down. We're in the Shire. Look. There's the Baggins house." I tried to make the wizard calm down. He jumped off his horse and started towards the house. Jumping off as well, I secretly fed the two tired horses carrots I had snitched from the kitchens in Rivendell, and then raced after Gandalf.

When I got in the door, the ring and the envelope that was to hold it were already in the fire and Frodo looked confused out of his mind. Gandalf gave me a 'well you took a while' glare, which I just flipped my hair at.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked nervously. I grinned at him.

"I'm a ninja." I told him, winking as Gandalf pulled the ring out of the fire and gave it to Frodo.

"Do not worry, it is surprisingly cool. Do you see any inscriptions on it?" he asked the hobbit. Frodo inspected it, and shook his head. Gandalf looked relieved but noticed my look of worry. He turned back to hear Frodo continue.

"Wait…Yes! I do see words! I can't read them, they are in a different language, like Elvish." I watched as Gandalf seemingly aged twenty years.

"There are few who can. It is the language of Mordor, which I will not utter here." he told the little guy.

"Mordor?" Frodo looked confused. Gandalf opened his mouth, but I took over.

"In the common tongue it says, "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." I told him, noticing Gandalf's annoyed look.

"This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron itself!" Gandalf told Frodo.

"Bilbo found it in Gollum's cave." the hobbit remembered.

"Yes. For sixty years, the ring was in Bilbo's possession, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer. Evil is stirring in Mordor."

I zoned out for a while, wondering about Sauron and lots of other random things I honestly didn't care about.

"Shire? Baggins?! But that would lead them here!" Frodo exclaimed, startling me out of my trance.

"Gandalf, if you are correct, they are coming!" I whispered to him. He nodded. I walked outside and looked down the road. They would come. I knew it. The bushes rustled and I whispered

"Silly hobbits." Rolling my eyes, I walked back inside.

As I entered the house again, I saw Sam being held up by Gandalf. He turned to me.

"Atlanta. You need to go with the hobbits. If you know the way, lead them to Bree and find the Prancing Pony." I shook my head at him, but he glared at me. Sighing, I looked down.

"Sure! I'll just go along with them and get lost and we'll end up dying 'cause of me!" I cheered, then flipped my hair and glared at Gandalf. "As long as you watch Lacy. Because if you don't, I don't care what shape you're in, I'm going to find you and kill you." He raised an eyebrow. I went out and got my stuff. When I walked in, I noticed the two hobbits' scared faces. I rolled my eyes…yet again.

"Guys, I'm not a witch or anything. I'm mortal and Gandalf decided I needed to follow him everywhere like a servant!" I grinned. "Anyway, we'll wait till dawn. The batty wizard's right when he says that we need to travel by day." I got a glare from Gandalf, who shook his head.

"Take this sword. I do not know if you can fight, but try to protect them." He handed me an elvish sword. Oh this was going to be so fun! I jumped up and down, then pretended to be serious and bowed to him. "Yes sir." I replied, and then I twirled around to the two guys.

"Looks like you've got an insane lady with a sword to protect you!" I cheered, laughing at their worried faces.

_That morning..._

"So you've lived in the Shire your whole life?" I asked the two. Sam nodded. I grinned.

"Well, I'm quite sorry you'll have to have your first adventure with me!" I told them. The two smiled a bit at that, and we continued on our trek making small talk.

_That night… _

In the night, I leaned against a tree a bit farther from the hobbits, listening to the song Applause by Lady GaGa. I looked up at the sky and sighed. Pulling a picture out of my pocket, I looked at it. In it, Alan and my other friends were all in superhero poses and I was in the middle with a demented smile on my face in the Thinker position.

_Flashback:_

"Look at all the cotton candy!" cheered Ella. Atlanta rolled my eyes at her friend's excitement.

"There's cotton candy everywhere at amusement parks!" moaned Nic, sighing.

"Look! It's one of those things you take a picture with!" Alan pointed out. Exchanging evil smiles, we raced over and inserted a dollar, then all took superhero moves. After the camera clicked, the friends ran back over and looked at the pictures.

"Look at Ella!" Emma laughed at her twin. "Your eyes were crossed!" Ella told her.

"What the hell are you doing there, Atlanta?" Avril asked me, smirking. Atlanta smirked.

"You need a smart person to actually make sure the superhero doesn't die." I pointed out. They all laughed.

_End Flashback._

_Do they all miss me? _I wondered, looking up at the sky and imagining they were looking up too, wondering where I was. I closed my eyes again.

_Another day…_

"Well I'll tell you that adventures are fun sometimes!" I told the hobbits as we walked through the crops of a farm. Suddenly, I had no idea where anyone was.

"Mister Frodo?" Sam exclaimed in fear. I laughed and stepped into the two. I looked over at the corn. Wrinkling my nose, I looked away. Corn was never my favorite food. Then, two other hobbits fell into Frodo.

"Frodo? Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin exclaimed, helping up the other hobbit.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's farm!" Sam looked horrified. I couldn't help but crack up.

"His… name… is… Farmer… Maggot?!" I said between laughs. The hobbits all looked at me. A dog started to bark and I heard an angry voice.

"This way!" I shouted, dragging the four after me. We reached a cliff as I had expected, and while they tumbled, I slid as if on a skateboard.

"That was close!" Pippin breathed.

"I think I broke something." Merry said, pulling a carrot from beneath him.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam shook his head.

"It's just a detour!" Pippin told him.

"To mushrooms!" Merry continued.

As the three hobbits started grabbing and pulling the mushrooms out, I walked over to where Frodo was standing on the road.

"We should get off the road." Frodo muttered. I could hear the clip clop of a horse's hooves.

"GET OFF THE ROAD!" I shouted, dragging Frodo under an overhanging tree root. The others raced over. I heard the Black Rider stop right above us. He dismounted. I noticed Frodo's eyes roll back in his head, as his hands started to reach for the ring. I grabbed his hands and he opened his eyes in shock. Merry threw the vegetable bag, and I took a relieved breath as the horse and creature on it raced over to where it was. We all ran as fast as we could.

When we stopped, the hobbits were all out of breath. But, used to running track every morning, I didn't really care.

"What was that?!" Merry asked in fear. Frodo didn't reply, just stared at the ring. I dragged them somewhere safer and less noticeable. I quietly explained what was happening to them.

When night fell, I watched the Black Rider pretend to leave. As we ran, I heard the others after us. We reached the ferry area, and as the other hobbits pushed away, I grabbed Frodo and jumped over onto the raft as well. He looked utterly shocked and his face was pale. I watched as the Riders all stood and watched us for a second, and then they galloped off.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" I asked the two.

"Brandywine bridge-20 miles" Merry replied.

When we arrived at Bree, I told them to stand behind me, and knocked on the door sharply. The little opening opened and the gatekeeper looked at us warily.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly. I couldn't blame him. The rain was a downer.

"We are going to the Prancing Pony." Frodo stepped forwards. The gatekeeper looked surprised.

"Four hobbits and a lady. What would you be doing in Bree?" he asked keenly.

"We wish to stay in the inn. Our business is ours." I replied.

The gatekeeper nodded, and opened up the door for us. I walked behind the others.

"Be wary. There are bad things out tonight." I warned him as I walked by.

We walked into the inn, and Frodo walked ahead and rang the little bell. As they spoke, I looked around. There was Aragorn in the corner. I pulled the hobbits aside, thanking the man, and led them over to a table.

"Why would Gandalf not be here?" Frodo asked with worry. I gave him a soft smile.

"Frodo, Gandalf was probably held up." _Literally… _I watched the men at the bar, some drunk and some regarding us with suspicion. Merry walked over with a huge foaming glass. I heard the hobbits talking as if I was underwater and they were out of the water talking.

"Excuse me." Frodo stopped the waiter. "Who is that man in the cloak in the corner?" he pointed. _Doesn't he know pointing is rude? _I rolled my eyes.

"One of 'em rangers. Dangerous they are- wandering the wild. What his right name is I've never heard, but here we call him Strider." He replied, and then walked off.

"Strider…" Frodo muttered.

"Ah, well! I guess I'll go and talk to him!" I cheerfully told the two who gave me utterly confused looks. As I stood up, I watched Frodo race over to Pippin, then go invisible. Strider stomped over and dragged him upstairs, with me right behind him.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. 'Underhill'!" I heard Aragorn exclaim. I walked in calmly. He pointed his sword at me and I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, kill me. Everyone'll love you even more then." I rolled my eyes and flopped on a bed.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked, wearing a look of fear.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." I watched Aragorn.

"I carry nothing!" Frodo exclaimed. As they kept talking, I zoned out again.

Suddenly, the other three hobbits came crashing in.

"Let them go!" Sam exclaimed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"They're coming." I interrupted, earning looks from everyone; from the hobbits a look of shock, and from 'Strider' a look of surprise.

I heard the screeches of anger from the monsters. Sighing, I let my hair fall in front of my face.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." I heard.

"Well that's nice! Cheery way to remember that Men are so greedy!" I cheered quietly, earning a glare from the man.

"What is a maiden doing traveling with four hobbits?" he asked.

"Gandalf told her to take us to Bree." Frodo told him. "But before that… I do not know." Great, now everyone was looking at me.

"Wouldn't ya'll like to know." I grinned, then pulled my iPod out. Luckily for me, Nic was a hacker and had somehow gotten my phone to charge itself off of how much I walked.

"What is that?" Sam asked. I raised an eyebrow, and stopped the music.

"It's an um… how to explain.. It plays music for me." I had no other way of explaining it. "You should all get sleep." I told the hobbits. They nodded, and went back to their beds. I sat and stared at my feet.

"You are strange for a mortal woman." Aragorn said quietly to not wake the hobbits.

"Why? Is there some sort of 'normal' mortal woman?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No, but most would not wear the strange clothes you do and have purple in their hair. I do not believe any mortal woman would travel with hobbits, or be so sarcastic." He raised an eyebrow back.

"Meh!" I cheerfully spun around in the bed.

_Guess what? The next morning…_

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the wild." Was his answer. Very talkative, Strider was.

As Frodo and Sam spoke to each other, I skipped over to where Aragorn was.

"So we're going to Rivendell, eh?" I said loud enough for the others to hear. He looked surprised.

"Yes. How did you know this?" he asked.

"Well, we're going in the direction, and also it's half hope. I really like my room there." I grinned.

Soon, snow started to fall.

"YES!" I cheered super happily. Aragorn turned around to see the hobbits pulling out their cooking stuff.

"What are you doing? We do not eat until nightfall." He told them.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"We've already had breakfast." Strider replied.

"What about second breakfast?" he asked, which made Aragorn sigh and walk ahead. I walked behind him, and watched him throw apples at the hobbits.

As we traveled, the poor hobbits had to go through much hardship… bugs, falling down… they were having the worst time. My feet hurt, but no bugs bothered me. We stopped for a while to rest. I sat far away from everyone else. There was no point in sitting near them. The hobbits were talkative but more to each other than anybody else, and miserable anyway, and I didn't think the ranger wanted to talk at all.

"Cheery journey." I muttered, pulling a hair tie off my hand and pulling my hair into a ponytail. I opened the bag I had packed in Rivendell when I had arrived there. In it was a writing pad. Pulling out a writing tool, I started to draw fervently. A few minutes later, I was looking at a drawing of the superhero picture. I darkened the lines of everyone and then lightly drew the background with the running kids laughing and the parents smiling. I was working on the details when I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you drawing?" I turned and saw Aragorn standing behind me. I shrugged.

"It's a drawing of my friends and me." I replied.

"You are a very good artist." He complimented. _Aww…_

"Well, thanks. It's just something I like to do as a hobby." I reached out with my thumb and rubbed the lines, making better shading. He was still behind me.

"You should get some sleep." He told me. _Mm hmm…_

"Sorry, in your dreams. I'm not going to sleep anytime soon." I stuffed the notebook into my bag.

"Why?" he asked with interest. "I know you have not slept at all the past nights." _Not scary at all that you know that._

"Well, first of all, I'm the only lass here and I'm kind of nervous about the Ringwraiths." I replied. He smiled at that.

"You never sit near the fire or near any of us when it becomes dark." He noted. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I just like being alone sometimes. And I like the cold better." I shrugged.

"I will leave you to be." He told me, but I realized something.

"Wait… if you say you know I never sleep, that means you're never sleeping. Let me watch." I begged him. He looked surprised.

"It would not be safe-" I interrupted him. "Oh come on! If something does happen I'll just smack you really hard!" which he smiled and shook his head. "Fine. But alert me if anything happens." He told me.

"Okay!" I cheerfully told him. Moving closer to where everyone was, I leaned down and pulled out the sword from my belt. Grasping the sheath, I pulled the sword out and stared in awe. It was beautifully made. I ran my finger down the side. _Now I really want to fight something!_

_A few days later…_

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn pointed to the rock structure. _Oh no, this is when Frodo is stabbed! _I bit my lip. As the hobbits flung themselves on the ground, Aragorn extracted short swords from his belongings and handed them to the hobbits. "These are for you. Keep them close. I am going to look around." He tried to hand one to me but I just glared at him.

"Well, I'm coming with you." I told him stiffly. Looking surprised, he shook his head. "Don't even start on how it's dangerous because guess what, I don't care. I'm too energetic to sit here so let's go." I flipped my hair and threw my bag around my shoulder. Sighing, he led me off. _You're not getting rid of me anytime soon._

We walked through the green of trees and other plants and I sort of wandered off from him, not like he noticed. I ran and jumped into a tree, then climbed higher. Looking around, I tried to remember which way Rivendell would be. I searched around me, and I noticed a fire at our campsite. Jumping down, I landed on my feet, and inched around, my sword out. I saw a Black Rider go past me without noticing, which was strange. Climbing up the tree I looked around quickly and finally found Aragorn. Jumping onto the tree above him, I jumped off, shocking him.

"Aragorn! They started a fire! Ringwraiths! Fire!" I took deep breaths. My heart was pounding. He looked confused as he tried to make sense of what I had said.

"They started a fire… the hobbits?" I nodded. "Ringwraiths… you saw them going there?!" I nodded again. "Fire again?" I sighed.

"THEY DON'T LIKE FIRE!" I shouted.

"You go to help them!" he ordered me. "I shall get fire." I nodded, and ran off their way, jumping over roots and other treacherous things. I saw the Black Riders stalking towards Frodo. I ran past Sam, Merry, and Pippin. One of them raised his sword. I slid under him and blocked it with my Elvin sword.

Four of them turned to me. _Damn… I don't know if I can handle this. _I took a deep breath and ducked from one of them, then kicked it in the stomach, throwing it back. I hit the sword out of another's hand. They were good fighters, but their weakness was their confidence in their swords. The other two backed me up to a pillar. I grinned at both of them and reached into my bag. Before either of them could slash me, I blew flour into their faces.

As the two Black Riders backed up and swatted the powder from their faces, I used what I had left of my upper body strength to climb the pillar I was against. When they could finally see, I was on top of the pillar smiling at them with mischief. Pulling the frying pan I had grabbed when running in to the camp, I dropped it on one of them. With a clang, he was down. Jumping from my perch, I was on defense as the last fighter tried to cut me.

I saw Aragorn running over. But it was obvious Frodo was in worse shape than me.

"Get Frodo!" I shouted, pushing back the Ringwraith. "I'm not letting these jerks touch me!" I yelled, then did the one thing that always gets anything to stop fighting. I kicked it in the groin.

The Nazgûl let off a scream, and I jumped back. Grabbing the torch from Aragorn, I smacked it and, abandoning all pretenses, the creature screamed again and ran off. Taking a deep breath, I realized I was sweating and shaking a bit. I heard Strider tell the others Frodo had been stabbed by a Morgul blade. I was in shock. I had known there would be monsters here, but the Black Riders had shaken me into reality-though I had experience, it was not enough to brag of.

I heard Aragorn tell Sam we needed Kingsfoil.

"I'll go find it as well. Everyone else stay here." I told them, turning and looking through the plants. I froze when a sword was pointed at my throat. I sighed dramatically.

"Hello." I rolled my eyes. Arwen put down the sword and realized it was me.

"Atlanta!?" she looked shocked.

"Yes! It is me! We must go and help Frodo! Aragorn-" wait I had used his real name. _Good job. Real smart. _Her eyes widened.

"Lo, everyone!" I cheerfully skipped over with Arwen behind me. Aragorn looked shocked to see her. I watched as everyone converged around the hobbit. I knew he was going to be safe now. I walked over to where Arwen's horse was, and patted its nose. The stallion flipped his mane.

"Hello, handsome." I muttered to it, placing my cheek on its neck. The horse nickered to me. I pulled away for a second. "I believe you are to be named Oliver." I cheerfully said, wrapping my arms around it.

"You seem to know the horse." Arwen walked over. I smiled at her.

As Arwen and Aragorn argued over who would ride, I sighed.

"I have an idea. I bet I can beat both of you riding, and I know how to get there. Also, I can kick ass with a sword. If I can hold my own against four wraiths, I be good." They both stared at me.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Arwen sounded unsure. I grinned.

"Well, if you're so unsure, you can just ride with me." I told her. She looked a little bit surprised.

"Let me go!" I begged, pulled my earphones on and turning on the music. Racing over, I picked Frodo up and put him on Oliver. Winking at the two confused people, I jumped on.

"THIS WILL BE SO FUN!" I squealed. Then, bending down to Oliver, I whispered, "Let's show the wraiths what a real fast horse is." He whinnied in response.

"DANZA KUDURO!" I screamed, and then nudged Oliver into a trot… then canter… then gallop. I watched as the wraiths started to come towards me. Reaching down, I changed to the perfect song to freak out the Black Riders.

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it's goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on yeah_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo_

_Gotta let go!"_

I screamed loudly, making the wraiths slow down.

"C'mon Oliver!" I whispered, just able to see the river. _I hope that the words that you say in Elvish work for me… _I bit my lip. We reached the river, and I went to the other side. Stopping to catch my breath, I looked at the Black Riders.

"Give up the halfling, She-Elf!" one of them hissed.

"Can't touch this!" I squealed, watching as they started to make their way towards me.

_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,_

_Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!_

_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,_

_Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!_

_(Waters of the Misty Mountains,_

_listen to the great word:_

_flow waters of Loudwater_

_against the Ringwraiths!)_

I watched in awe for a moment as the water horses came, but instead of waiting any longer, I turned and rode even faster.

When I arrived, I raced to Lord Elrond and handed him the hobbit.

"Arwen and A-the ranger are bringing the rest with them. Frodo was stabbed by a Morgul blade." I was exhausted. I clambered upstairs to my room, fell down on my bed and was asleep in seconds.

**A/N: that was like 10 pages 0-0 I got really carried away XD. And yes, Atlanta did use flour to stop the wraiths. And a frying pan. COOKING INGREDIANTS/APPLIANCES ARE DANGEROUS, KIDS! XD REVIEW**


	4. FOUNTAINS ARE FUN!

_**Chapter 4**_

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE GAP! I've gotten into a Sherlock addiction, so I keep forgetting to update! So, I haven't had this beta-d at ALL! FUN! I received an awesome review the day (or day after 0-0) I published Chapter 3!**

**DeLacus- Yes, always remember how dangerous kitchen appliances can be! You think she's cool!? *attacks in hugs and pours flour over* **

**Atlanta POV**

"Atlanta? Atlanta, wake up, mellon!" I heard a voice.

"Ten more minutes, mom." I muttered, rolling over.

"It is not your mother, Atlanta. My name is Ellarian, and I am here to tell you something important." I felt her shaking me. Sighing dramatically, I rolled over and blinked sleepily at the elf.

"Hi. Unless this is super important, I plan on going to sleep again." I muttered, yawning.

"I'm sorry to tell you it is very important." Ellarian smiled. I blinked and pulled myself up, running my hand through my hair. "But I would recommend getting out of your old clothes. They are very dirty, and we will wash them for you. You should also take a bath." I rolled off the bed and sighed again.

"But all that's in the drawers are DRESSES!" I moaned. Ellarian looked surprised.

"You do not like dresses?" she asked. I shrugged. "Today you will need to wear one, but I shall ask to get you some other clothes." The elf said.

"Thanks! And… I'm really not good at colour and stuff… can you pick a dress for me?" I pleaded. The elf walked over to my drawer and looked at the clothes. Pulling out a light green one, she nodded and handed it to me. Walking in, I took a bath (which was very nice and soothing) and then pulled on my dress. It fit me pretty well, and I walked out. I smiled and twirled for her, and then noticed a pair of heels in her hands.

"Uh… no. You can do whatever you'd like with my hair and make me wear a dress, but there is no way I'm wearing heels!" I crossed my arms and glared. Looking pretty baffled by my tomboy actions, she sighed.

"Well, just wear these slippers then." She handed me a pair of dark green slippers. Thanking her, I pulled them on and sat down in front of the mirror at the vanity. Ellarian walked up behind me and brushed my hair.

"So… what's the important event?" I asked, looking up.

"There are many important figures coming from different lands. There will be a council meeting on what to do with the ring. Lord Elrond requested that you help welcome them, since they will probably be tired and dirty." I wrinkled my nose. Fun… I was a welcoming committee.

"Well it's not like I'm going to bathe them or anything! Do I just show them to a room?" I heard the maiden laugh; a tinkling sort of soft noise that sounded like a fairy. _Gah… perfection. _I thought with a sigh.

"Yes, you shall be doing just so. Can you speak any elvish?" she asked. I nodded slightly. I had been very obsessed with the language, so I'd worked day and night to memorize it. It wasn't perfect, but was good enough. "Good. There will be some elves." _Gasp! No way!_

"Are you done yet?" I wiggled around in my seat.

"No, stop moving. I am almost finished." She pulled on my hair once, and then backed away. "There." I turned my head and looked at it. My hair was in a very intricate braid that was an inch away from touching my hips. "Your hair is very long, Atlanta." Ellarian mused. I shrugged. Alan had dared me to not cut my hair for a while, and I was standing to it. I had it trimmed and such, but no cutting off.

"I lost a bet." I said. I watched in the mirror as the elf rolled her eyes. Getting up, I turned and looked at her. "So! Where do I go?"

"Boring much!?" I muttered under my breath as I leaned against a bush waiting for any council members. Pulling a flower from the ground (and getting a few dirty looks), I pulled its petals off one by one. "I'm crazy, I'm insane. I'm crazy, I'm insane. I'm crazy, I'm insane." I blinked. _Apparently I'm crazy… _I blew a stray hair from my face. Ellarian had left some hair out of the braid, so the tips of my ears were covered. _Embrace your inner elf! _I grinned.

The sound of horse hooves made me look up. It was the hobbits! And Aragorn! And Arwen!

"HOLY CRAP! I was worried sick about you guys!" I shrieked.

"Where is Frodo?" Aragorn asked with fear. I grinned at him.

"Hey, where's my hello?! Elrond's with him. I get to welcome everyone!" after pointing the way, Arwen walked over.

"You look very nice today, Atlanta." She smiled. I laughed.

"Well, I had to wear a dress but I said no to heels!" I twirled.

They all left to go and find Frodo and other people, and yet again, I was alone. Blinking dully, I looked around. _Not boring at ALL… _I sarcastically muttered in my mind. But then I heard more horses. I turned and saw Boromir and his entourage ride in.

"Hi!" I cheerfully waved. The group stopped and looked down at me. Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "The rooms are second floor. Find a suitable room that isn't locked or has a person in it and rest there!" I played with my purple hair stripe.

"And what of the horses?" Boromir asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… that way in the stables." I pointed, and then ignored them. Obviously miffed he wasn't getting any attention, the steward's son rode off with a sort of humph…

"Joy…" I hissed to myself. _More alone time. _I kicked at the dirt.

Finally I heard more sounds. I shrugged and waited. It was the dwarves! I smiled cheerfully at Gimli and Gloin.

"Hi!" I welcomed them with a huge smile. "I'm Atlanta! Your rooms are upstairs! Second floor! Find an empty open room and take a breather!" I pointed to where the rooms were, and waved as they walked towards there after thanking me. _Dwarves are so cool! _I jumped up and down.

After a few more arrivals, I heard the last clip clops of horse's hooves. I knew this was the last group, so I kept my enthusiasm between a dwarf and a Gondor approach. Without really looking at any of them, I started talking.

"Hey! I'm the welcoming person and I'm here to tell you where your rooms are and where your horses go." I looked towards the stables and pointed. "Over there are the stables where you can let your horses rest." I turned and pointed to where the rooms were. "And that is where the rooms are. Second floor up, find an empty open room and rest for a bit." I noticed they were getting off their horses.

"Thank you." Said a voice that I had heard in the movies. Not really remembering, I nodded and waited for them to leave. Turning around, I walked off to my room where I could draw more.

"Atlanta?" I heard a voice. Somebody was knocking on my door.

"She's not here right now leave a message at the beep. BEEP!" I turned over and kept drawing my room.

"Atlanta you cannot keep hiding in your room! Come out and meet everyone!" Arwen pleaded.

"No. I met them when I welcomed them. And I'm tired from standing up. Nobody is going to miss me, so what's the point?" I shaded in the dresser.

"Atlanta, please come out. It is not ladylike to mope." I rolled my eyes and glared at the door.

"I'm not a lady! I'm a tomboy who doesn't give a crap what's going to happen and everyone can live without me being there!" I picked up a pillow and clung onto it, staring at the ceiling.

"Is something wrong?" Arwen asked, nudging open the door. I threw my pillow at her and turned around. "Atlanta! Tell me what is wrong!" she closed the door and sat on my bed. I glared at her.

"Ever heard of privacy?" I groaned, putting my head on my arms.

"Gandalf is here!" she prodded me.

"REALLY!? Why didn't you tell me?" I hopped up. The triumphant elf grinned at me.

"Downstairs, in the great hall." I raced out the door and was in the great hall in mere seconds. I saw him almost immediately. He was standing there and talking to Elrond.

"Gandalf!" I squealed, racing over and giving him a huge hug.

"Ah, there you are Atlanta. I am sure you had a good time with the hobbits?" he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course!" I laughed.

"It is interesting Gandalf." Arwen walked downstairs, smiling. "For Atlanta would not leave her room until I told her you were here." I grinned and nodded. Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen you in AGES!" I told him dramatically.

"Do not spend all your time speaking with me, go and talk to the other people!" he ordered. I pouted.

"But I don't want to talk to anybody! I had to welcome them all!" I whined. Gandalf sighed. "I'm going back to my room now!" I cheerfully told him. Skipping off, I reflected on how lucky the wizard was. _I mean, he could've been killed by Saruman! _I shivered at the thought. _Well at least now I get to draw more… _I entered my room and flopped on the bed, grabbing my pad and trying my best to replicate the amazing detail on the bed's sheets.

After spending the most delightful hour making my room drawing look as real as possible, I threw it on the floor and dropped my pencil on it.

"My hand's cramping up…" I muttered to myself. Deciding that I'd rather explore than just sit here or go downstairs and be 'friendly', I closed the door behind me and walked outside. It was getting dark, and barely anybody was out there, most at the gathering in the great hall.

"I'm all by myself!" I cheered, relishing the silence. _That awkward moment you want to burst into song really badly… _I rolled my eyes and ran towards a fountain. Pulling off my shoes, I did something I'd wanted to do the whole time I had been here-I jumped into the fountain.

The water was cold, and the bottom of my dress became soaked, but it was actually soothing.

Pulling my braid out, I shook my hair around and flipped it around so it got really messy. Then, I rolled up my dress sleeves and sat down on the edge of the fountain, my feet still in the water.

"I feel so special!" I let out a squeal. Twirling around so I was facing away from the fountain, I threw my head back and heard the sound of my hair flopping in the water.

Soon, I was running around the edge of the fountain, soaked, and slightly mad. Jumping off, I grabbed my shoes and ran over to Arwen's room. I stuck them right in front of the door, and raced down the hallway.

"Whatever are you doing?" I turned around and saw Aragorn staring at me, bewildered. I grinned.

"Sliding around, why?" I asked, sliding backwards on my wet feet. His eyes widened.

"Stairs!" he warned me. Turning around, I grabbed onto the railing and slid down it. Finding my room, I collapsed on the bed, my hair and dress sopping wet, and my feet super muddy. Ellarian walked in to find me laughing like an idiot. With an expression that was a mix between 'trying not to laugh' and 'why does she do this?!', the elf led me to the bathroom and handed me an outfit that was probably a nightgown. Thanking her cheerfully, I washed my feet off, and changed into it.

Walking out of the room, I pulled a hair-tie off my wrist and tied my hair into a ponytail.

"There is mud all over the hall floors. I'm assuming it was you." Ellarian said with a small smile. Nodding happily, I grabbed a cloth and wiped the mud off my floor.

"That secret will never be found out." I announced dramatically, hiding the cloth in my bath.

"Of course not. Nobody would be suspicious that the footprints stop at your door." The female elf said with a pretty hefty eye roll. I nodded at her.

"Exactly!" I agreed, curling under the covers. She shook her head, and walked out of the room, closing the door. I sighed happily. _Now that is what I call having a good time! Just imagine if Avril and the others had been there! We probably would have had races, and lots of other things that we used to do together! _I smiled at the thought, even though it was a sad smile. And I drifted to sleep, dreaming of amusement parks, talking cats, and flying snowmen.

**A/N: HEY everyone! Atlanta went crazy! Fountain jumping, mud sliding? Strange mood changes 0-0 which will be found out later :D Anyway, you're probably wondering, "What about Legolas?" when she was welcoming everyone. Well, he was in the group she didn't look at. I decided she wouldn't fangirl over him yet. :D And a new elf friend! :D FUN! Anyway, REVIEW!**


	5. SLEEPY TIME!

_**Chapter 5**_

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND DOING ALL THIS STUFF AND OMG SO SORRY YA'LL! ANYWAY… ELLO! *tips hat at everyone* I can't believe I'm on chapter five! Don't worry I'll let you guys read… ;) **

**CAreaderGirl: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Yeah, Elvish is such an awesome language… it's so fun to insult people! :D *gives CAreaderGirl a badger* this is Ralph. He loves you. *Ralph makes strange noises***

**Kyle: I'd like you to know that I am actually writing an Aragorn/OC FF, but I understand why you might be sick of Legolas romance. You should know that I'm making sure he doesn't just 'get the girl' easily though! *evil laughter***

**Atlanta POV**

_She stood in Mordor, in front of Isengard. Looking around, she blinked. "How did I get here?" she asked nervously, to nobody in particular. Walking towards the huge tower, she hesitated before opening the door. Blinking, she walked in. She saw Saruman standing there, consulting the palantir. Suddenly, she felt a tugging in her stomach and she was on top of the tower, where Gandalf had been stuck. But it wasn't Gandalf that was there. It was… "ALAN?!" she hissed. He didn't notice her, just looked around with a stoic expression, an expression you'd think meant he wasn't worried at all. He looked around, and up and everywhere besides down, a sort of confused expression morphing on his face._

"_Well… isn't this just dandy…"_

"ALAN!?" I sat up as fast as lightning. _That had been Alan! In Isengard! Trapped!_ Jumping out of the bed, I grabbed a light blue dress and ran into the bathroom, getting changed as fast as a ninja. Pulling on a pair of black slippers, I pulled out my ponytail, gave my hair a quick brush, then tied it all back up again. Racing out of my room, I noticed the mud was all gone.

Running down the hallway at the speed of light, I skidded into the great hall. There was nobody there. Zipping off the other way, I banged into a door and fell on the floor. The ground was wet. _And of course they don't have the little yellow things that say CAUTION: Slippery Surface! _I was getting up on my feet when the doors opened and Elrond was staring at me with a 'the hell?!' face.

"Would you like to come in, Atlanta?" he asked dryly.

"So you saw your friend in Isengard?" the elf lord asked for, like, the millionth time.

"Yes! He was stuck up there and had no idea what was happening! He's never heard of Lord of the Ring-" I froze. _Oops! _Elrond looked confused.

"Lord of the Rings?" he asked. I dramatically sighed.

"Yeah… I guess the secrets out, eh? Anyway I'm not from Middle Earth." I ignored his 'yeah right' look and continued. "I'm from a different realm where elves, dwarves, hobbits, rings of power, and wizards aren't real. And this dude from my world wrote books about you-well what's happening now! The Ring of Power! And…" I dramatically sighed yet again.

"Basically, I was addicted to Lord of the Rings which was the book and I memorized what happened. And… so that means I can tell the future." The elf just gave me a completely confused look.

"You can ask Gandalf about more of this! Anyway, Alan only knows a little about it, like what the plot is. But he has no idea where he is! I mean, at least I knew the books and stuff so I know where I am!" I was losing Elrond… "But the point of this all is that we have to help him! He was one of my best friends!" Elrond snapped out of his trance.

"A boy was your best friend?" he asked. _REALLY!? _I glared at him.

"Yeah, best friends since we were ten! And I never dated him or anything! In my world, that happens!" he had an incredulous look. "Where's Gandalf?" I questioned.

"I do not know. Would you rather speak with him?"

"Yeah. Then I don't have to explain all this stuff." I gave him an apologetic look, and left the room. "Oh…" I peeked back in. "And please tell nobody else about it?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." he replied with a smile. _Phew! _"Oh. And Atlanta?" I froze. "Please don't slide around with muddy feet again." I stared at him, then blushed and slid off.

"Gandalf…" I muttered, slipping around. _He's probably hiding from me. _I thought darkly. I watched as a pale haired elf walked out of his room and almost fell down due to the surprisingly slippery floors, and steadied himself. _OHMIGOD CLUMSY ELF I NEED A CAMERA AHHH!_

"Watch out for the slippery surfaces!" I laughed, sliding past him, my hair flopping behind me, showing my not so pointy ears. And, of course, I bumped into somebody else.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I giggled.

"I am sorry as well." The person said, grabbing my arm and easily pulling me up. I shook my head, letting my hair fall around my face.

"Seriously, I'm sliding around like I have wheels for feet." I joked, turning to thank the guy, and froze. Probably because… oh, I don't know… IT WAS LEGOLAS! He looked surprised as well, so I was able to mask my face of surprise with a look of interest. "What're you so surprised about? Do I have centipedes crawling all over my face?" I pretended to look utterly horrified. He smiled, but still looked a little shocked.

"It is just that you are mortal." He pointed out. I gave him a 'DUH' look.

"Dude, I'm way too clumsy for any elf!" I giggled. Then, waving, I slithered away. I saw a flash of a staff. _Aha!_

"I've found you!" I proclaimed to the amused wizard. He shook his head.

"What is it you have been looking for me for?" he asked curiously.

"I had a dream. It was one of my friends… stuck on top of Isengard." I saw his knowing look. "And he… doesn't know where he is!" I bit my lip.

"Atlanta, it could have been a nightmare." Gandalf pointed out.

"I know that! But it was so clear! I saw Saruman using his palantir, and then I felt a tugging in my stomach and saw Alan sitting there! Gandalf, my nightmares aren't like that!" I was trying not to scream.

"Okay." He tried to calm me down. "How would he also be there?" I thought for a second.

"I bet that he found himself somewhere near Isengard or in Isengard, and was probably talking about me and Lord of the Rings or Middle Earth. He probably shut up when he saw the orcs and realized he wasn't at home." I couldn't help but remember how he had looked everywhere but down. "Gandalf, he's deathly scared of heights!"

"I will talk to Lord Elrond." Gandalf told me. "You should go lie down." I blinked at him. Sighing, I made my way to my room. Sitting down in front of the vanity, I smacked my head down on it and stared at the wood.

"Atlanta…" I heard. Ignoring whoever was there, I stayed silent. _Just go away… _I begged. I heard footsteps walk off from the door. Pulling off my shoes, I threw them on my bed and yanked out my ponytail. Letting my hair fall around me, I stared at the wood, trying not to go to sleep in fear of what I might see.

"I'm a mess." I murmured, getting up and grabbing my drawing pad and pencil. _I need to draw what I saw. _I sketched Alan, then filled the background in. Turning the page, I drew Saruman using the palantir on the back. My pencil scratched across the page, shading in and darkening. I remembered how long his nails had been, and made them look a bit like claws. _OLD, GROSS WOLVERINE!_

"Atlanta, are you in there?" I heard. But I was in a world of itself, making every detail count. I made sure that Alan's hair looked as messy as it usually was, and accentuated how the palantir seemed to give off darkness.

"Atlanta, open the door this moment!" I heard in the background. My pencil skimmed across the drawing of Alan, darkening the tower he was on.

**CRASH! **I pulled away from the drawing, startled. Arwen and Aragorn were both staring at me through the opening. Apparently Aragorn had kicked the door open. I stared at them all with fear.

"Are you alright? You were not answering any of us! We were scared something had happened!" Arwen looked past me and noticed the drawing pad. She looked at me, confused. "What is wrong, Atlanta? You look very scared and shocked!" she walked over and picked it up. "Who is the boy in the drawing?" she asked.

"My friend. I think he's been captured by Saruman." I turned the page to the drawing of Saruman with his hand over the palantir.

"Why do—Atlanta, how do you know what Saruman looks like? And the palantir?" Aragorn sounded suspicious. I turned to him and glared.

"Because I'm TOTALLY a spy after all those times I could've just snuck off with the ring. Because I dreamed it! And if I'm right, then that means Alan is really kidnapped and stuck up there!" I hissed. He looked doubtful.

"Are you sure you did not hear about him and draw him like this? Or saw him when he was good?"

"Then how would I know about the palantir? And about the top of the tower?!"

"Because that was where Gandalf was kept and you probably just took the idea from it!" I stared at Aragorn.

"For your information, 'Strider', I left the great hall right after saying hi to Gandalf. I couldn't have known and I'm disgusted by how you think I'm lying so get like hell out of my room." I grabbed my drawing pad. "Want proof?!" I picked up my pencil and started to draw Isengard like it had been in my dream. I drew the orcs and the tall tower that loomed above it. I drew a tree falling into the pit, and the barren wasteland the grounds had become.

"This is my proof." I dropped it on the floor and walked out of the room **(DROP THE MIKE!)**, still holding the pencil. I asked another elf if they had any spare drawing pads, and, smiling, she handed me one. Thanking her, I ran outside and slipped into a clearing I had found when exploring. Sitting in the clearing, I started to draw furiously, first of all of the council members arriving, then of one of the Ringwraiths making its way towards me.

I sighed and sprawled out in the grass. Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine what the Baggins house had looked like, but soon I was asleep.

_She stood in Isengard again, this time up in the tower with Alan. He was lying there with his eyes closed. Stepping towards him, she made sure he was breathing. "Atlanta?" she turned around. He was standing there staring at her. She looked back and forth. "I just… fell asleep… and I saw you lying in a clearing!" She stared at him. They were dreaming together?! AHH WAY TOO CREEPY!_

"_What happened?" she asked. _

"_I was at your house, looking for any clues of your whereabouts, you know? And I just felt really tired, and closed my eyes and found myself up in front of this dude in all white!" he wrinkled his nose. "Did he, like, have some bleach accident or something?"_

"_You're in Middle Earth from Lord of the Rings" she explained as she looked around. "I'll get you out of this Alan." She promised. He smiled. _

"_AWW YOU'RE ADORABLE WHEN YOU'RE SINCERE!" he gave her a simpering smile and tried to pinch her cheeks. She glared at that and thumped him on the head._

"She's breathing again!" I snapped my eyes open. I was surrounded by people.

"Uh… what happened?" I sat up weakly. The elf who had been feeling my forehead leaned back.

"You were found lying in a clearing. You were barely breathing and your pulse was very weak." He explained.

"Wait… really?" I stared at him and looked around at all the other people staring at me.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked. I shook my head and noticed my drawing pad and pencil next to me. Grabbing them, I stood up.

"I'm going to leave now…" I trailed off and walked away. The wizard caught up with me.

"Explain." He looked at me curiously.

"It was like the first dream! I was really angry and I was sketching and closed my eyes to try and remember something and found myself in Isengard on the tower! But this time, Alan was sleeping. And then, he was behind me! No joke! He said he went to sleep and saw me lying in a clearing! And he told me what happened, and then I promised…" I looked at Gandalf. "I promised I'd come and save him and then I thumped him on the head."

"Gandalf, I promised him I'd help! If I don't, he could die! And I'm not having Alan die." I begged, glaring at him.

"I will talk to Lord Elrond. Do not worry about your friend, Saruman will not kill him." I blinked. "He will keep him up there, especially due to his strange clothes and such. Is your Alan a talkative type?"

"First, he's not 'My Alan', and second of all, he'd never tell Saruman a thing unless it was lies." I glared at him. "Oh, and who found me?" I asked, wondering if it had been Arwen or Aragorn.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Gandalf replied as he walked off. _Are you kidding me?! _I screamed in my mind.

I walked towards the clearing again. I had an idea on how to help Alan. After peeking around me, I slipped through the bushes into the clearing. I grabbed my pencil and drew a sketch of Alan lying down, and then under it, a picture of the dream Alan staring at me. Closing my eyes, I thought about the picture. Nothing happened.

"Are you trying to faint again?" an amused voice asked. I snapped open my eyes and stared at the Mirkwood Prince.

"No, I'm trying to go back to sleep." I muttered. He looked confused.

"You were sleeping? But you were not breathing." He pointed out. I froze.

"The other guy said I was barely breathing." I stared at him.

"No, when I found you, you were not breathing but you had a pulse. I brought you to the healers and they were trying to see if you were choking on something when you woke up again. They did not tell you because they were very confused and thought you had been choking on something and had just swallowed it. I do not think that is true though."

"Well, I just closed my eyes and dreamt." I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your skin was pale and cold. Your eyelids were fluttering but you were not breathing. That does not happen when one dreams." I glared at him. _Was I seriously almost dead?_

"I'm going to try to fall asleep again. If that happens, try to wake me up but I don't think I'll die or anything." I realized how commanding that had sounded, but he nodded and sat and watched me. Not scary at all…

I closed my eyes and imagined our superhero picture. I felt myself go limp.

_She blinked. She was in Isengard again, and Alan was lying down again… she walked over to him. "Atlanta! Over here!" she turned and suddenly she was in the clearing with Alan. She stared in shock at her body which was unmoving and pale. "Alan…" she whispered. He walked over. _

"_It's fine! You have to still be alive!" he pointed out. Nodding, she leaned down next to her body. She watched as Legolas jumped up and walked over, checking her breath. "Hey, Atlanta! It's your crush!" Alan said sarcastically. She watched as he reached over and felt her pulse. She waited for him to look relieved, but he looked even worse. _

"_Alan… I don't think I have a pulse!" she stared at him. "Okay… it's okay!." He whispered, taking her hands and placing them over her eyes. _

"_Thanks." She muttered, knowing he was smirking at her and probably about to go 'PEEKABOO!'_

"I'm okay!" I opened my eyes. The elf stared at me.

"Atlanta… you were not breathing and you did not have a pulse." The Mirkwood Prince looked very freaked out.

"I know. Instead of going to Isengard, I found myself with Alan staring at my body." I shivered. Picking up my drawing pad and pencil, I sketched it.

"Why do you always draw what happens?" the elf asked.

"Uh… so that I don't forget." I replied. In about five minutes, I had finished sketching it. There really wasn't much shading or details, just a rough outline that showed what happened.

"May I see it?" he asked. Feeling awkward, I handed it over. He looked at it intently, and then turned the page to see the drawing of Alan lying down on the tower, and then under it of him standing on the other side. "You are a very good artist." He complimented.

"Uh… thanks?" I looked around at anything but him. Maybe elves didn't know what awkwardness was.

"I need to leave and get ready for a meeting." He stood up and offered me a smile. "I would not recommend trying to dream again." I watched as he walked off. Glaring at his back, I sighed. Deciding that there was no point in anything else, I lay down and did just what he said not to do. I closed my eyes and imagined Alan.

_She blinked again. "Do you miss me?" Alan squealed behind her. Turning around, she shrugged. _

"_I've known you for so long, and I see no point in just standing around awkwardly." He grinned at her._

"_So do you still hate that elf guy?" he asked with a smirk. She glared at him. _

"_Alan, you know it wasn't like that!" she rolled her eyes. "He was just so perfect in all the movies, I saw no point in fawning over him! I didn't hate him!" he raised an eyebrow. She glared back. They sat in the clearing next to her comatose body. "This is so weird!" she said, rolling her eyes._

"_No joke! I mean… I'd rather be dreaming then in that horrible place." He shivered. She grinned at him, and then stood up. _

"_Do you know how far we can go from the body?" he shook his head. Taking his hand, she led him through the bushes and pointed out Rivendell. He stared around, and then shook his head. _

"_ALTHOUGH THAT IS AWESOME… You need to wake up." He told her. She blinked and closed her eyes._

Sighing, I inched open my eyes. Standing up, I brushed the grass off my clothes and picked up the drawing pad. Turning around, I whispered, "Be safe, Alan" and walked out. _COUGH CLICHÉ CLOUGH! _Rushing into my room, I sighed and looked at my bed. _Wait, why is my other drawing pad on the bed? Oh… because Arwen must have picked it up to look at it. _I sighed and looked around. Ellarian suddenly walked in.

"I heard you almost died! It's time for dinner, mellon. Let us go." She smiled. I blinked and nodded, discreetly sticking my drawing pad and pencil behind my back as she swept me away.

When we arrived at the dining place, most people were already there. Taking a seat, I noticed everyone was staring at me. Fighting the urge to blush and run out of the room screaming, I stared at my plate. _Oh yes, because you never see girls with purple hair streaks… wait… never mind. _Sighing, I slouched in my seat as the food was served.

"Sit up, Atlanta! You need to act more proper if you are going to ever be respected!" Arwen hissed to me. Giving her a 'and I would care why' look, I shrugged.

"I don't need to be respected." I told her, playing with the food on my plate. As everyone else started making small talk, I just kept my head down, eating and secretly drawing under the table. It was a drawing of everyone at the table sitting down with bunny rabbit ears. Grinning devilishly, I made them lopsided and funny looking.

"Atlanta?" I looked up and realized that somebody had said my name. Gandalf was giving me an annoyed look.

"Yeah?" I blinked. I saw a few of the people at the table smirk. Meh!

"You were just asked where you are from." He gave me a steely glare. Sigh…

"Well, I'm from over the rainbow where kittens can fly and people leave me alone to eat when it's dinnertime." I let my hair fall in my face as I looked back down and kept drawing, adding little devil horns on everyone's head as well. Looking up to add more details on the tablecloth, I noticed Arwen giving me a 'stop moping!' look, which I stuck my tongue out at.

"Ah yes, it's suppertime. The wonderful time of day when everyone sits around and brags about stuff they've done today." I muttered, earning looks from all the elves. Suddenly, my head started to hurt like hell, and I squeezed my eyes shut. "I need to go to the infirmary. I have a horrid headache." I stood up, holding my head.

"Atlanta, if youwanttoleave_, you _may,"_ Gandalf obviously thought I was faking it!_

"Atlanta, please stay for the rest of the dinner." Arwen didn't really ask it, she ordered me to do so. My head was pounding so hard, everything else was becoming quieter to it. I felt my knees buckle, and was on the ground in mere seconds.

_She gasped and sat up. Her head did not hurt anymore. She looked around and realized she was in Isengard again. Alan was sitting against one of the pillar things, staring up at the sky. She stepped towards him. "I'll help you, whether the snobby elves say so or not!" she told him, knowing he couldn't hear her. She looked down, at the abused grounds of Isengard. She needed to leave, for there was no use in just sitting there if he wasn't even sleeping. Closing her eyes, she expected to open her eyes and be back in her body, but nothing happened. "What the hell!?" she muttered, closing her eyes again tightly. Nothing. She nervously looked around. Suddenly, she felt nauseous… _

"She was not alive at all, Prince Legolas. She is dead, though we do not know how."

"She is not dead. I know it, because it happened before! If you wait, you will see."

"Go and look at her if you must. But I will tell you again, she is not alive." I heard footsteps walking towards me. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the elf prince. Again. _Stalker!_

"She is alive! Come and see, she is breathing and blinking and her skin has colour!" he sounded a bit smug about it, but still relieved. _I bet he's relieved he was right about me, not like he cares or anything. _I watched as another elf walked in, expecting to see me comatose, but jumping back when he realized I was staring right at him with a smirk on my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did you expect I was dead? Sorry! I'm like a roach, ya can't kill me!" I laughed. He obviously was shocked that I wasn't dead.

"But… but… you were not alive!" he exclaimed. I blinked at him.

"How long was I out?" I asked the Prince, ignoring the annoying doctor dude.

"About three hours." He replied. _But… it didn't feel like three hours!_

"Has the council meeting ended?" I asked. When he looked surprised I knew, I hastily explained. "I gave the idea to Elrond in the first place." I fluttered my eyes. "I'm very smart." I dramatically flipped my hair.

"Yes, the council meeting ended just a few minutes ago. Lord Elrond made the healers promise to keep you there until it ended so he could check up on you, but he had to stay and speak with Gandalf."

"Oh…" I pondered the info. _So that would mean he's on the trip._

"What are you gonna do?" I asked. He shook his head. I glared at him. He still shook his head, as if he had made an oath not to say anything and if he didn't honor the oath, he'd die. _Are there ways to do that here? DO THEY HAVE AN UNBREAKABLE VOW? _I wondered. But turning my attention back to the elf, I gave him huge puppy dog eyes. He sighed and seemed to give up on trying to keep the information away.

"A group of council members are going to destroy the ring." He told me. "Nine of us, called the Fellowship of the Ring." I had to act surprised…

"Us?" I pretended to look confused. _Gah!_

"I am part of the group that shall go." He told me. I noticed he didn't look too happy with that.

"I wanna go!" I whined loudly. He smiled at that, but shook his head. Standing up, I glared at him. "I'm going to go to talk to Elrond." I told him, stomping off and ignoring the guy who thought I was dead telling me to go and lie back down.

When I arrived in Elrond's office, it was open but nobody was there. Feeling slightly evil, I snuck behind the door and waited. Hearing a pair of feet walking in, I tensed. Elrond walked into his office, and moved to close the door, then jumped back when he realized I was there.

"Hi!" I cheerfully waved at him. He looked worn out and glared at me.

"Lady Atlanta, please remove yourself from my study." He sounded like he wanted to choke me.

"Nope! I'm here to talk about the council!" I crossed my arms. He sighed.

"What is it? It is over now, Atlanta."

"No, I know that! I want to join the Fellowship!" when I saw his disbelieving face, I pouted. "Come on, I can fight okay, and it's pretty sexist that you're not inviting a woman! Also, I could try and help out if I know what's coming!" he put his head in his hand.

"Atlanta." His voice sounded muffled from behind his hand. "That is a reason you should _not _go. You could change the future and we could lose, or if we are supposed to lose, lose even worse."

"You think I'm just going to tell everyone?! I'm not! I'm going to just bring stuff along with me to help, and that! Also, I know for a fact we'll end up near Isengard, and I can help Alan! Oh please, please, please!" I begged.

"If I say yes, will you stop whining?" he muttered.

"Yep! But you'd better mean it, or I'll follow you around for days on end!" I crossed my arms.

"Fine. But I am having somebody in the Fellowship be with you at all times."

"Shouldn't they be protecting Frodo?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but there are eight others to do so." I sighed.

"Fine…" I rolled my eyes, and then hugged Elrond, obviously shocking him. "THANKS!" I cheered, and I ran off to my room.

**A/N: I know-lots of dreaming. But it's super important to the story plot! ;) Anyway, what do you guys think of Alan? *eyebrow wiggle* REVIEW**


	6. DON'T LET THE FISH OUT OF THE TACO!

_**Chapter 6**_

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME I'M SO SORRYY! I WASN'T ABLE TO GET ON THE COMPUTER SO *runs into an Avengers FF and steals Captain America's shield, curling up behind* YEAH!**

**Atlanta POV**

"_So you're going to be in the Fellowship?" Alan asked her as they walked around her room. _

"_Yeah, and I'll come and save you!" she dramatically posed. Rolling his eyes, Alan shook his head. _

"_You're so weird. Hey, who's coming into your room?" he asked, raising his eyes. She blinked. It was Arwen. _

"_I have to go." She closed her eyes tightly and thought about waking up._

"I'm alive! Don't take me to the infirmary!" I sat up suddenly. Arwen stared at me.

"I am here to tell you that the Fellowship will leave within the hour." She seemed saddened.

"You're going to miss me?" I asked, jumping out of my bed. She smiled.

"Very much. And I am also going to miss Aragorn." She noticed my wince at the name. "Atlanta, you cannot hate him so much! You have not spoken with him since your fight!" she glared at me. It was true. After accusing me of being a spy, and then being a disbelieving jerk, I saw no point in talking with him.

"Well, I'm not going to apologize! If he wants to talk to me, he can try. But he hasn't exactly tried anyway!" I pulled out a tailored pair of pants and shirt with boots to match.

"That is because he is worried about other things as well!" the elf protested.

"Yeah, and when he sees me he immediately looks away and scowls because he's worried about other things." I rolled my eyes as I pulled on the outfit.

"If you would just give him a chance!"

"Arwen I'm not giving him a chance. I'm going to make him drown in awkwardness because I'm sick of how he's been acting. He's doing this because he's trying to keep dignity? Well, if he is, he's utterly failing." I grabbed my bag and stomped out of the room. Feeling very annoyed, I ignored the rest of Arwen's words.

Grabbing something to eat, I swept outside where most of the people were waiting.

"You're early." Frodo pointed out to me. Giving my best Gandalf impression, I grabbed a stick and leaned on it, frowning at him.

"Atlanta is never late, nor is she early. She arrives precisely on time." I dramatically told him. The hobbits all laughed super hard, and then I turned around and noticed Gandalf giving me an annoyed look. "Oh! Hey Gandalf! I was just…"

I was interrupted by Boromir walking down the hill. No, it wasn't like it was very dramatic, but he tripped and fell down it. Cracking up, I inched over to him.

"Are you dead?" I asked. He glared at me. I frowned right back and leaned on the stick again.

"Falling men are never safe, nor clever. They fall precisely at the wrong time." I raised an eyebrow at him and flounced back. amid the hobbit's chortling.

Aragorn walked down the hill next, and I gave him a very angry glare right in the eyes, so when he turned to look at the hobbits, he noticed my eye daggers smacking him. Smirking, I smacked the stick into the ground.

"Dimwits are never smart, nor handsome. They are always arriving and ruining your day." I darkly warned the hobbits, ignoring the death glares from the others.

"I think it is smart to confiscate this." Gandalf snatched the stick from my hands and I pouted.

"A grump is never fun, nor interesting. He is always rude and snobby." I flipped my hair, and walked over to the bushes. I stayed there, staring at the bushes for no reason, until Gandalf announced we were to leave.

Throughout the first part of our walk, I kept exchanging angry glares with Aragorn. Legolas seemed to notice, because I noticed him next to Aragorn asking him something. _Perfect! _I snuck behind Gandalf, who just sighed and shook his head. I watched as Aragorn replied and turned back to where I had been and now wasn't. He blinked and started looking around.

Carefully, I slipped behind him. Waiting until he was looking in an entirely different direction, I poked him hard in the stomach, then slid behind Sam. I watched as he doubled over, and then started looking around with a furious expression. Sneaking back to where I had been before, I pretended to be looking at the trees. I looked forwards as if to glare again, and watched as Aragorn finally noticed me and looked on the verge of coming over there and just killing me.

"Look, Pippin!" I hissed loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's the wild Aragorn! They're quite dangerous, but not very clever." Pippin nodded, for he was too busy laughing too hard to actually speak. I felt a hand on my wrist and turned around.

"You should not provoke others so." Boromir whispered angrily. I gave him a dull look.

"And you should really stop rolling down hills, but I didn't note it in a threatening tone!" I cheerfully pulled my hand out of his grip and skipped farther away from him.

Legolas was sitting next to me as we sat at a campfire. Sighing, I twirled my hair around my finger as I stared into space dully. He was talking to Boromir about fighting or something while Aragorn and Gandalf were whispering farther away from the campsite. The hobbits were chatting on the other side and Gimli was also adding onto the fighting conversation.

"Well then!" I stood up and walked off, ending up sitting in on a rock with my drawing pad. It had lots of pictures in it now; of Alan, of Isengard, of Rivendell, and a few ones of Aragorn with devil horns and a demented smile. Furiously, I started scratching at the paper with my pencil, and drew the campsite with everyone around it.

"What are you doing?" I turned and saw Frodo watching me.

"Drawing. It's one of my hobbies." _Heh, it's also one of my hobbits. Oh derp. _ I shrugged, flipping through the pages. "I have a picture of you here… aha!" I showed him a sketch of when we had been in Bree. He looked really surprised.

"And there's Sam… and Merry and Pippin… and Aragorn!" he looked a bit confused at my scowl. "Why do you not like Aragorn?" he asked. "You did not mind him before."

"Because he was a really big jerk to me in Rivendell." I replied, glaring at the back of the ranger's head.

"Why don't you try to talk to him?" Frodo questioned. I sighed. _HE'S BEING LIKE A SHRINK NU! SHORT PEOPLE CAN'T BE SHRINKS BECAUSE I'M A SHORT PERSON AND WE CAN'T BE SHRINKS BECAUSE THEN IT'S TOO IRONIC!_

"Because it's his fault, not mine. He was the one who insulted me and I'm not talking to him until he stops acting like it's all my fault!" I flopped on the rock. Rocks are not made for flopping on.

"He insulted you?" the hobbit sounded very surprised.

"Yeah, called me a spy, then acted like what I told him happened didn't and was totally rude. So yeah, Frodo. There's a great point on how you never judge a book by its cover." I stared at the stars. They weren't anything I had seen before.

"Oh." I looked at him. He smiled and handed me back my drawing pad. "Thank you." And then he was gone. I blinked. _Ninja hobbit, that's what he is._

I looked over to the campsite. Everyone was going to sleep. _I'm not sleeping near anyone! I'm going to sleep in a tree! _I climbed the tree and leaned against it.

"Let's hope I don't fall off." I muttered, looking down at the brush underneath me. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

"Atlanta?" I heard people calling my name. _Weird… I didn't see Alan… just… slept. _

"Over here!" I called, waving my hand. Jumping off the tree, I walked over to everyone.

"We thought you had been captured! Or killed!" Sam looked terrified. I grinned.

"Ah well, sorry guys! I'm going to stick around a bit longer." I winked at the hobbits and started walking.

While we were hiking, I noticed Frodo and Aragorn having a sort of whisper fight. _Finally, other people will understand why he's bat scum. _I realized I was darkly glaring at a tree and silently apologized to the tree for my glaring.

"Where were you all night?" I turned to see the Mirkwood Prince staring at me.

"I fell asleep when I was climbing a tree." I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So you are fighting with Aragorn?" he asked. _Crap, this gossip is worse than a high school cafeteria! _I sighed.

"Yes… because he's a pain in the ass." He raised his eyebrows at that and I glared at him. "What? Can't I say the truth?"

"Well… it is just that Aragorn said you were being stubborn and frustrating. I have a feeling your story is different." I sighed. And told him the whole story about the ranger being suspicious and then rude to me.

"So I have no reason to not want to push him off a cliff." I stared angrily at Aragorn's back.

"Can you please explain your dreams you have? It is very confusing." The elf said. I shrugged.

After explaining what happened to Legolas, I hung back to stare at everything. Trees, birds, water, really anything. Maybe some leprechauns that happened to come by. When we stopped to camp, I went off to find a nice place to hide from life. I came across a tree that looked a lot like birch, and sat on one of the branches. I became so intent on drawing the river in front of me that I ended up having no idea what was happening around me.

"Atlanta?" I heard a voice say, but I ignored it. _Must get the little pebbles on the riverbed right! _

"Atlanta." I jumped, startled, and realized the voice was right next to me. And then I realized it wasn't just anybody, it was Aragorn. _Oh crap!_

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, glaring at him.

"Apparently, Frodo thinks I am some sort of devious mastermind because of what happened between us." He raised an eyebrow. I kept glaring. _No pity party for you! _

"Serves you right." I tucked my pencil behind my ear and kept glaring. "You are the petty son of a turkey who thought I was a spy, and then had the same dumbass powers of non-intuition that you completely shot down everything I said. I hope everyone thinks that way of you." _Son of a turkey?! Really?! _

"It is not my fault that you were acting suspicious!" he defended.

"Suspicious?! You didn't even let me explain what happened, and then stomped around acting like _you _deserved an apology! You! The person who made me end up half dead in a clearing because I ran out of my room!" I felt my ears turn red. _Flipping red ears… I feel like Ron. _(**A/N: .-. I'm hoping you all know who Ron Weasley is…)**

"It is not my fault! I went with the most plausible and your theory was utterly absurd! It is not my fault you 'half died', it was entirely yours!" now he was angry too. _Because NOBODY will hear this…_

"YOU FLIPPING SON OF VOLDEMORT! YOU EXPECTED AN APOLOGY FROM ME, AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME IT WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT I ALMOST DIED!? WELL, I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN BEING A JERK HERE, 'CAUSE I'M GOING TO BE ANGRY SOMEWHERE ELSE!" I screamed, jumping out of the tree and racing into the bushes flailing.

_Good job, dear Atlanta. Now you've utterly confused every eavesdropper creature in a 5 mile radius with your strange references! Nobody's going to be suspicious now! _I kept running. _They can go save the world without me! It's not my flipping world! I bet 'he' was the person who killed Boromir, not an Uruk-Hai! _Oh dear, I was going mad. Having no idea where I was, what to do, or who could find me, I glared at another tree (they were such wonderful scapegoats) and sat in some bushes.

_Fun! Bushes are fun! Trees are fun as well! FUNNER IS A WORD! SO IS FUNNEST! _I felt myself drift off.

_She blinked. Isengard again. Turning around, she saw Alan sleeping. A hand poked her and she screamed. "FLIPPING SON OF A SNAKE!" she screamed. Blinking, her friend raised his eyebrow._

"_Somebody's riled up." Alan laughed. "I saw everything. I guess all royalty is snotty." He shrugged. She rolled her eyes. _

"_Do you think everyone misses us?" she asked suddenly. He blinked. _

"_Yeah! I mean, our parents, our friends, I even bet Mrs. Porter misses you." Atlanta smiled at that. He grinned. "You should probably go back." She blinked. _

"_What about you? Aren't you lonely?" she asked. He shrugged. _

"_I don't get messed with, and it's interesting to watch you throw temper tantrums at future kings." Rolling her eyes, the girl took a deep breath and imagined her bushes. _

"DON'T LET THE FISH OUT OF THE TACO!" I shrieked, sitting up suddenly. Everyone around me blinked.

"The hobbits found you in the bushes unconscious." Gimli told me. I blinked. _Tortilla… that means they heard._

"Heh heh… that's wonderful but I think I'll go and lie down now." I got up and speed walked over to where my stuff was. Grabbing the cloak I had in my pack, I wrapped it around me and curled into a ball. "Well, Alan, I hope you're amused at my regality." I muttered, staring at the unfamiliar sky.

"Atlanta?" I turned and saw Pippin giving me a worried look.

"Oh dear, Pippin! Was I drifting off again? Because my dreams keep filling up of neon guinea pigs screaming about ravioli and running in circles." I blinked at him, and he grinned.

"I was wondering if you knew any good stories. Any of the others can tell some, but they all have to do with war and such." I raised my eyebrow. _Oh… so many good stories! _I rubbed my hands together.

"Come hither, young hobbits. Come and hear the tale of the dissected frog in my science class." I waved my arms to all the hobbits, who crowded around me. I noticed that the others were sitting kind of close too.

"Anyway… this was not too long ago, when I was just sixteen years old. I was at school, where I learned how to do math, science, English, and learned about history." I grinned at the confused faces. "Do not fret, young ones. I shall enlighten you later. Anyway, I was in science class, and we had a substitute teacher." I got blank faces. "A substitute teacher is a person who comes in when the person who teaches you is out sick or somewhere else."

"My friends Avril, Nic, and I hated this substitute because she was annoying and mean. So we snuck into class while everyone was out eating and found the frogs we were going to dissect. Basically, we cut them in half (they're dead already, so stop looking so horrified) and get to play with their innards. Yep, we're a demented bunch!" I smirked.

"We cut off the frog's head and stuck it in the substitute's tea. Then, we placed the body in the compartment where the day's plans are."Merry and Pippin wrinkled their noses. "When everyone came in from lunch, she picked up her water and screamed, dropping it. After getting over the immense shock of having water a la frog head, she reached into the desk to get the plans. And guess what happened?"

I jumped in the air and pretended to scream, running around comically, wringing my hand around like it had a mind of its own. The hobbits all laughed, and I saw Boromir and Gimli smiling.

"Anyway, we spent the whole day reading and drawing pictures of ninja zombies. Best. Day. Ever!" I shrieked, throwing my hand in the air.

"That was a very good story, Lady Atlanta." Gimli chuckled. I bowed, and fell down. Pretending that nothing had happened, I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Sleep calls me… and my cell keeps ringing ringing and ringing ringing and ringing ringing!" I half sang, stumbling over to a tree just outside of the fire's light. Leaning against it, I closed my eyes.

"My thoughts keep running running and running running and running running!" I muttered. And with that, I promptly fell asleep.

**A/N: DISSECTING FROG STORY XD OH SO FUN! Now I wonder what the last part is about? HMMM 0-0 And I know, problems with Aragorn! Well I bet you all didn't think about how he'd act if a gal like her started getting all in his face *hands on hips* YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! BE AWESOME AND REVIEW *cheers in cheerleaders outfit***

**Atlanta: SCCCAAAARRRRREEDDD!**

**.-. I'd like you to know I look positively wonderful in this outfit!**

**Atlanta: O_O SCARRED!**

**Atlanta: REVIEW! *tackles a random reader***

**NO BAD ATLANTA! *gets out leash***

**Atlanta: *hiss***


	7. SCARY MAN THE PURPLE

**_Chapter 7_**

**DING DONG! It's life! :D LOL *strange intermission***

**EVERYONE I AM SO SORRY. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN AGES I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY WITH LIFE! I PROMISE TO STOP BEING A FART! Anyway, summer's almost here and then I'll have LOTS MORE TIME!**

**Atlanta POV:**

"Wake up, Atlanta!" I felt somebody shaking me.

"I'll do so if you let me sleep in longer" I muttered, rolling over.

"Atlanta, we have to get going or we'll never get to Mordor!" I sighed and cracked open my eyes.

"Ello, Pippin." I grabbed my stuff and bounced up. He blinked. "What? I have the energy of a drunken cheetah!" skipping over to where everyone else was, I shook my head, leaves and twigs flying out. "So how did everyone else sleep?" I raised an eyebrow, completely ignoring 'Strider'.

"It is not the time to chat, we must be swift." Gandalf demanded, starting to walk off. Sticking my tongue out at him, I walked next to Frodo. _WE MUST BE SWIFT AS A COURSING RIVER!_

"How did you sleep, Frodo?" I cheerfully asked.

"Fine. Did you also sleep well?" the hobbit asked politely. _Gah! So… much… politeness…_

"No I did not. I dreamed a headless chicken was chasing me across the road, while I was carrying five tons of jelly." I flipped my hair, and laughed at Frodo's confused look. "Ah, you all crack me up!" I cheered, zigzagging over to Gandalf.

"So… on a scale of 1 to 10 how boring will this be? With one being so boring we'll wither up and be eaten by crows, and ten being that we'll be having so much fun, even blinking will be a party!" I asked the wizard.

"Atlanta, I think you should know better than I do." Gandalf replied, smiling a little.

"Technically, I don't. I'm super bored at the moment, and I WANNA GET THERE ALREADY!" I whined, pouting. He shook his head and sighed.

"Atlanta, do not worry. We will get there sooner or later." I rolled my eyes and was making my way behind him when I noticed something in the woods. Slowing down, I tried to see it, but couldn't. Reaching out, I grabbed the elf and pulled him over.

"Lady Atlanta, is there a reason you just dragged me over here?" he sounded miffed a bit.

"Yeah, can you see what's over there? In the shadows? It's been following us." I pointed. He sort of squinted a bit.

"I cannot see anything in the woods besides the few rabbits and birds." I crossed my arms and stared. "But I see what you mean, how that patch of trees is darker. I cannot see into the shadow, so there could be something there or not." I watched as he made his way off, and turned back. The darkness was gone, and now had moved closer to the hobbits.

"Damn shadows." I muttered, keeping my eye on it as we sauntered off.

**_A while later (see I haven't done this for a while! :D)…._**

I chomped some sausage as I watched Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to swordfight.

"Move your feet!" I called to Pippin, getting a queer glance from Aragorn, who was smoking a pipe. _Eww! Maybe they don't get lung cancer on Middle Earth. _Glaring at him, I promptly turned away.

"You look good, Pippin!" Merry called out. Pippin thanked him and I rolled my eyes. _Why do they have to be so polite?! Sure, sometimes it's nice to have guys that aren't being jerks, but this 'manners' thing is killing me! _

Merry joined Pippin and I turned a bit to see Gimli and Gandalf chatting it up. Frodo plopped next to me, and I turned to him.

"Why hello, little hobbit! How is thou on this wonderful day?" I sarcastically asked, ignoring the confused and annoyed looks from the others.

"I'm fine, Atlanta." Frodo replied, watching the other hobbits. Sighing dramatically, I flopped on the stone and stared at the sky.

"AHH!" I heard Pippin yelp and sat up to see him clutching his hand, while Boromir looked horrified.

"Sorry!" he shouted.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, mate! LITERALLY!" I yelled.

"AHH!" Boromir bent down as Pippin kicked him in the shin. Wincing, I grinned.

"GET HIM!" Merry shouted, throwing himself at Boromir, as they pinned him down.

"For the Shire! Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin yelped. I grinned.

"FOR NARNIA!" I shrieked, flopping on the hobbits, hearing the laughter all around me.

"That's enough now." Aragorn walked over to try and get us off of the stuck Boromir. I hissed at him.

"Never!" I yelled, and jumped out of the way so the hobbits could attack Aragorn as well. Placing a foot on Boromir's stomach, I struck a pose. "I HAVE CONQUERED THE BOROMIR!" I declared.

"What is that?" I heard Sam ask. Stepping off of Boromir, I gave him an evil smile and walked away.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said.

"It's moving fast… against the wind." Boromir got up. I blinked.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Hide!" I had no idea who said it, but I slid under an overhanging rock, pulling Merry and Pippin with me.

"We're ninjas… ninjas cannot be seen." I hissed, pulling my cloak over my face. As the crows cawed and circled the camp, I bit my lip. _We could just kill 'em all! _I thought. But they flew off, and I got up and dusted myself off. "And that was my best air bubble!" I complained, grabbing my bag and looking around as Gandalf decided we'd have to go up the mountain.

**_In Moria… Just Kidding! On the mountain…_**

"It's just so snowy!" I squealed, twirling and accidentally falling down. "OOF!" I got up and shook my hair.

"Please stop falling in the snow, Lady Atlanta." Gandalf smiled, and I stuck my tongue at him.

"I'm just uncoordinated! And clumsiness is a factor as well!" I whined.

"Maybe we should have somebody carry you, then." I glared at the wizard, and pouted.

"Mean…" I stomped away.

**Alan POV**

_I am SOOOO bored! Why couldn't I magically appear somewhere more interesting! _I glared at a random… what was it called… an orc! _Why is it called an 'orc'? Is it short for… like… ORCINATHION? _I smirked at that. And then I heard a cough behind me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I jumped up and turned around to see a really old guy with white hair and robes standing there. He was looking at me with interest. _Didn't Atlanta say that Isengard was under the rule of Saruman the White? Well, he's wearing all white… NAH CAN'T BE!_

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"A really old dude who apparently thinks it's amusing to lock innocent dudes up in a tower. I'm not Rapunzel! I don't have long blonde hair, and no prince is gonna come for me." I winced at the thought of me with long blonde hair and a weird looking guy calling, 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!' _stop that! Or you'll mentally scar yourself._

"Do you know where you are?" this guy was just asking a bit TOO MANY questions.

"Do YOU know where I am?" I replied. _When in doubt, annoy with questions!_

"I do, but my question was if you did."

"Do YOU know if I do?" I raised my eyebrow. I could see him trying to understand. _You may be old and 'wise' but you cannot best an annoying teenager using reverse psychology! BUAHAHAHAHA!_

"Answer my question!"

"I shan't say nothing unless you say please!"

"Please!"

"NOTHING!" (**A/N: *cough cough* Harry Potter reference) **I couldn't help but feel pretty evil for tricking him. But I saw the staff in his hand. _Isn't he a wizard… AUGH!_

"I do not accept trickery or mischief. You are in my land, and my rules you shall follow." I blinked, pretty confused.

"Kay…" I leaned against one of the spikes that came from the side.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah… aren't you like… Scary Man the Purple?" I pretended to think really hard.

"No, I am Saruman the White. Do you know where you are?"

"Hmm… wasn't it called… Pies and guards? No… ISENGARD?" I raised my eyebrows in fake surprise.

"How do you know all this?"

"Not exactly super inconspicuous… I mean… huge dark tower, monsters everywhere, pretty place turned ugly, wizard? I think everyone knows who you are unless they're some sort of hermit." I was pretty interested at how he looked proud at that. "Can I ask why I'm stuck up here? Because it's not exactly that fun… no roof? No kitchen? No bathroom? I've just been going off the side!" I grinned at his face.

"I am sorry for so. What do you know about me?"

"First-do you have amnesia or something? Because I'd hope you'd know about yourself… and second-all I know is that you are like the most powerful wizard and… you turned evil!" I smirked.

**Atlanta POV**

"FINE! I won't fall down again!" I sighed. Suddenly, Frodo tripped and rolled down, almost bowling me over in the process. "ACK!" I screamed, stopping him before we both started rolling. I got up and brushed off his hair, and the hobbit reached for his ring, and looked horrified when it wasn't there.

"Boromir!" I turned at Aragorn's words and saw Boromir looking at the ring, holding the chain.

"It is strange we must suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small of a thing… such a little thing…" he reached out for the ring. _NOPE!_

"BAD BOROMIR!" I shouted, and he turned to me, blinking out of it. "Give le ring to le hobbit." I commanded, ignoring the confused looks from everyone else.

"As you wish…" I watched Boromir slowly walk over to us, still in his trance a bit. He slowly reached out, and Frodo grabbed it from him sharply. "I care not!" the steward's son looked uncomfortable and mussed up Frodo's hair. I leaned down to Frodo as Boromir walked away.

"Listen… stay away from Boromir a little bit… he seems to be the most powerfully controlled by the ring, okay?" I asked him. He nodded, and we made our way after the others, as I watched the Gondorian walk stiffly in the snow. I twirled around a little bit, ignoring the weird looks from everyone else. _Poor Middle Earth citizens… they don't have all the awesome songs we do! Like Lady Gaga! _I smirked at the thought of the hobbits wearing headphones and mouthing the words to 'Applause'.

"Let's get on moving!" I tried to move along the hobbits and keep them warm. While everyone besides the elf were having troubles getting through the snow banks, the hobbits were having the worst time. Speaking of the Prince, he climbed to the edge and stood there. Making my way over, I tapped his shoulder.

"Uh… might want to move a little bit farther from the edge!" I told him. Looking a little bit confused, he backed up, and then froze.

"There is a fell voice in the air." I blinked at that. _SARUMAN!_

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf called over the wind. Then, rocks and snow started tumbling down. Everyone pulled themselves against the side to keep from getting hit.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted over the storm.

"Even though I hate to admit it, for once he's right!" I yelled.

"No!" Gandalf stepped forwards. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

I noticed how the elf Prince seemed completely sure that Gandalf could handle it.

"Don't relax." I muttered. And I could finally hear Saruman shouting.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!) I shivered.

Gandalf kept trying to calm down the mountain, but it wasn't working. I grabbed Gandalf and pulled him back just as a huge avalanche cascaded over us, covering us with snow.

White. That was all I could see. _HOLY BANANACRISPS I'M GOING TO DIE! _I felt myself start to hyperventilate. Suddenly, a hand broke through the snow and pulled me out. I coughed, and turned to thank… _Aragorn?! _I watched as he stalked off to help other people out. Shaking the snow out of my hair, I shivered.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted over the wind.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled back.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli shouted

"Let the Ring Bearer decide." Gandalf announced grimly. Everyone turned to Frodo, except for me. I stared at the great mountain we were on. _What if Saruman hadn't brought the mountain down on us? What if we went this way, and made it? Gandalf wouldn't have 'died' and never would have been able to help the King of Rohan. _

"We will go through the mines." I looked back to Frodo.

"So be it." I heard the remorse in Gandalf's tone. _Oh joy! Huge battle time!_

**A/N: MORIA D: *fear* The Balrog never scared me, neither did the cave troll. It was the Watcher that scared me. VERY SCARY ;=; **

**Atlanta: WIMP**

**I'm not a wimp .-.**

**Alan: Yeah… you are! Atlanta has to fight all those things!**

**Says the guy who just gets to sit there and sleep.**

**Alan: WITH AN EVIL WIZARD!**

**Face it-you're too much of a wimp. And that didn't sound right XD**

**Alan: *glares at* GO DIE**

**I can make YOU die…**

**Atlanta: Yeah she can, Alan. I wouldn't recommend angering the writer.**

**Alan: *still glares* Do I get a girlfriend?**

**Depends on how you act.**

**Atlanta: LOL poor Alan… forever alone **

**REVIEW OR ALAN WILL BE SAD AND ATLANTA WILL BE MAD XD**


	8. DO NOT KILL THE WRITER!

**A/N:**

**MY DEAR READERS.**

**I am so sorry for the inconvenience. My computer has erased ALL of my Lord of the Rings fanfiction! ALL OF IT! THE ENTIRE FREAKING FOLDER! IT'S NOT IN TRASH OR ANYWHERE! I AM SERIOUSLY HAVING AN ANXIETY ATTACK AND I ALREADY FEEL SICK!**

**No, I'm not trying to get your pity, OFF FOUL BEAST!**

**Anyway, THIS STORY IS NOT ON HIATUS! It is merely going to be a while until I can figure out which evil elf stole my folder and after I mercilessly torture said elf for the folder, I will come back and continue to publish! So do not fear, my lovely chicas- and chickos- out there! I WILL FIND A WAY! **

**:)**

**Bunnies. Bunnies, it must be bunnies.**

**-Ninja is so apologetic, she will write you all a wonderful interview with Atlanta. Because she's awesome.**

**Narnia: Well HI everybody I'm Narnia, Ninja's twin sis and I'm here to interview Atlanta!**

**Atlanta: Erm... where's Ninja?**

**Narnia: I locked her in a closet.**

**Atlanta: ...**

**Narnia: SHE WAS TRYING TO STEAL MY HAM!**

**Atlanta: What.**

**Narnia: Heh**

**Atlanta: Ninja doesn't have a twin sister...**

**Narnia: No, she does not. I am her bestest friend besides her other best friends, though I am the bestest. Hush now, child.**

**Atlanta: *blinks* Fine.**

**Narnia: Okay, first question. *Consults clipboard***

**Atlanta: WAIT A SEC WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!**

**Narnia: None of your business, young one. Now, how do you feel about... *thinks* ice cream?**

**Atlanta: *spazzes out* ICE CREAM WHERE GIMME GIMME!**

**Narnia: D TOO BAD FOR YOU MIDDLE EARTH HAS NO ICE CREAM!**

**Atlanta: *bursts into tears***

**Narnia: That's nice. *Continues to write* Alright, what do you think about... manners?**

**Atlanta: Manners are for hobbits.**

**Narnia: :) You were written well, young one.**

**Atlanta: YOUNG ONE?! HOW OLD ARE YOU?**

**Narnia: Older than the Doctor.**

**Atlanta: What?**

**Ninja: *shouts from closet* NARNIA NO DOCTOR WHO REFERENCES WE ARE NOT CONFUSING OUR LOVELY READERS!**

**Narnia: SHUT UP YOU'RE LOCKED IN A CLOSET!**

**Atlanta: I'm so confused *pulls out origami paper and starts making crane***

**Narnia: O-O**

**Atlanta: What?**

**Narnia: Alrightie then... how do you feel about... Aragorn?**

**Atlanta: *hisses* NO AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Narnia: I see.**

**Alan: *walks into interview* Why are you two in a broom closet? IS THAT A QUICK QUOTES QUILL?!**

**Narnia: It is! I'm Narnia Skeeter, nice ta meet ya!**

**Atlanta: GUYS NO HARRY POTTER REFERENCES EITHER!**

**Alan: I don't hear Ninja saying anything.**

**Atlanta: NINJA? DO YOU AGREE?**

***crickets***

**Narnia: Heh. :) Sit down, Alan Rickman.**

**Alan: *blinks and sits down***

**Atlanta: *stares at Narnia* Are you authorized to be here?**

**Narnia: SSHH Harry, tell me about your family.**

**Atlanta: .-.**

**Alan: Heh. :)**

**Atlanta: Just ask questions!**

**Narnia: *evil grin* Are you two... romantically involved?**

**Alan: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Atlanta: PCKPPPTHHHHHHH**

**Narnia: YOU ARE?!**

**Alan and Atlanta: NO EWWW DISGUSTING WOMAN!**

**Narnia: *sniffs haughtily* **

**Alan: We are NOT together! **

**Atlanta: Yeah, like no-no!**

**Narnia: *evil grin***

**Alan: What?**

**Narnia: I'm going to petition to Ninja about changing that )**

**Atlanta: NO. NO. NO. NO.**

**Alan: *chants with Atlanta***

**Narnia: *blinks***

**Atlanta: MAJORITY RULES! TWO VS ONE!**

**Narnia: :) *Group of people come over* How's this?**

**Chanel: WHOOO ANOTHER STORY!**

**Skyla: IS THAT A LEATHER CHAIR?!**

**Alice: THIS IS A GIGANTIC BROOM CLOSET!**

**Chanel and Narnia: *exchange glances* IT'S THE TARDIS!**

**Skyla and Alice: *groans***

**Alan: What?**

**Atlanta: Huh?**

**Chanel: *smirk* Time...**

**Narnia: And...**

**Chanel: Relative...**

**Narnia: Dimension...**

**Chanel and Narnia: IN SPACE!**

**Alice: STOP IT THERE'S TWO OF THEM!**

**Skyla: *Squeals* WE'RE ALL DOOMED! *Pushes Alan and Atlanta towards doors***

**Alan: Wait, if Ninja's locked in a closet around here and we're in a closet, does that mean there's a closet in a closet?**

***crickets***

**LOGIC!**


	9. WHOOO

**HIIII**

**Did you miss me?**

**I know you did.**

**It's been almost a year! I'm so sorry!**

**SERIOUSLY I AM**

**KIND OF**

**SORRY**

**All of my other stories also disappeared. I've finally found these ones again but all my old DW, Avengers, Sherlock, Buffy, and etc stories I was planning on publishing are completely gone :/**

**So you can see my sadness.**

**ANYWAYS I'm re-editing this story first before I continue.**

**A few questions to all of you:**

**1) I think Atlanta's a bit of a Mary Sue at the moment. If anyone could give me feedback or ideas to make her less perfect, I would be completely grateful!**

**2) I haven't decided what Alan and Atlanta's relationship is. Since I haven't gotten far enough in the story, I'd love it if you could give me your opinions.**

**3) In general, any ideas, characters, scenes, or conversations you'd think would be great I'd love to hear. The conversations can be immature, serious, or anything. Please, if you have anything interesting to say about this, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!**

**4) Why is a raven like a writing desk? Make up your own answer if you can. Thank you. ;)**

**So, now that's done for… my winter break's started so I'll have lots of extra time to work on this. If you want to talk to me, just send a PM. I have no life. I'll respond. **

**And yes, my other LOTR story will be updated as well. It's even shabbier than this, in my perspective, so I'm doing much refurbishing. On the bright side, I've started to get ready to publish some other stories. Sherlock, Doctor Who, Buffy, Avengers. The deletion of all of my other stories made me a clean slate. My writing has definitely differed from before, but don't worry, I'm still the same person!**

**Thanks!**

**-Ninja**


End file.
